La vida sin ti, Primer acto
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Ace tiene una vida un poco complicada, en un lugar donde lo único que le alegra el día es ver a su querido hermanito recibirle con aquella encantadora sonrisa, él es la única razón por la que continúa en aquel infierno al que sus padres llaman "hogar" pero todo eso está a punto de cambiar tras conocer a cierto rubio. [MarcoAce][Acelu][Marcoluffy]Modern Au, Yaoi, Lemon, violencia.
1. De cómo te conocí

Bueno esto lo escribo a petición de una personita muy especial para mí, en un inicio iba a ser un one shot pero después resulta que queda perfecto como inicio de una historia que ya veníamos trabajando yo y esa personita hace mucho, espero que te guste gatito. Marco y Ace son la pareja principal pero habrá un poco de otras que se irán revelando con los capítulos (aunque en el resumen les spoilee) el capítulo empieza con el punto de vista de marco pero va cambiando gradualmente, espero que se entienda bien.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon.

También les advierto que esta no será una historia precisamente bonita y que puede que mas bien se vuelva algo triste... por si no les va bien la angustia es mejor la eviten.

* * *

Capitulo uno

De cómo te conocí

* * *

Las noches se repetían, una tras otra todas eran iguales, trabajar, ir a casa, ir a casa, trabajar, trabajar... todas salvo la noche del sábado.

El no solía frecuentar aquel tipo de lugares, no le gustaba el ambiente ruidoso y enrarecido de los bares, no entendía el afán de sus compañeros de oficina por la "vida galante" bebía, sabia beber y soportar el alcohol pero prefería hacerlo en privado, en casi soledad, quizá con un amigo pero de preferencia a solas. Fumaba, era un mal habito pero no había querido deshacerse de él, como la mayoría de las cosas en su vida no le interesaba hacerlo, su vida era gris, monótona, aburrida, lo seguía siendo, todos los días salvo el sábado.

Fue por casualidad, fue por obligación social, la despedida de soltero de su autonombrado mejor amigo, era un bar cualquiera y una noche cualquiera, ellos eran clientes cualquiera, pero la despampanante sonrisa de aquel pecoso al recibirlos se le había quedado prendida a fuego en la memoria.

Marco no pensaba que el fuera diferente a todos los otros perdedores que seguramente habían quedado prendidos de aquella sonrisa antes, pero eso no le había impedido intentar acercarse al chico, no que supiera como coquetear, no lo sabía, nunca lo había hecho, pero durante toda la fiesta no le había quitado la mirada de encima a el chico, casi se preguntaba si no había logrado incomodarle, su nombre era Ace, el seria su mesero esa noche, pronto traería sus bebidas. No sabía cómo hablarle así que ordeno en seco, aquello no era lo suyo pero el chico sonreía amplia y amablemente y antes de saberlo ya le estaba contestando aquellas sonrisas, no sabía si lo hacía de manera adecuada, el nerviosismo del chico cada que le sonreía le extrañaba ¿Estaba haciendo algo malo? no sabía si aquello era molesto o divertido.

Uno de sus "amigos" invito al pecoso a sentarse, aquello había sido molesto, pero el chico sin vacilar había aceptado, se les permitía beber en aquel lugar eh incluso probablemente le dieran al chico alguna parte por lo que bebiera, no se lo iba a pensar, lógicamente, pero aun así le incomodaba, no le gustaba la idea de que el pecoso se fuera a sentar y beber con cualquiera.- ¿Es tu primera vez?- El pelinegro le había dirigido la palabra tras unas copas y aquello sonaba terriblemente sexual aunado a el sonrojo propio del alcohol que se comenzara a manifestar en las mejillas del moreno, y quizá el sonrojo era por otra cosa, no, debía ser el alcohol.- ¿En este lugar? si.- dijo más cortante de lo que quería, no era un buen conversador, el pecoso no le había intentado hablar tras eso, pero esa era solo una noche, el siguiente sábado quizá sería diferente, el chico trabajaba solo los sábados, un ingreso extra, lo había escuchado en una conversación ajena.

Los sábados eran diferentes. Los sábados iba a aquel bar después del trabajo, invitaba a el chico a sentarse y bebían en silencio o hablaban, al principio el silencio era incomodo, después ya no importaba. Estaban ahí, juntos, intercambiando conversaciones breves, intrascendentes, superfluas, Marco recordaba cada palabra. En un principio no podía mantener al chico ahí más de unas horas, bebía sus tragos aprisa, cotilleaba sin cesar, sonreía y se escondía tras aquellas sonrisas, era hermoso, encantador, falso. -Si no te agrado también puedes decírmelo.- por la cara que había puesto el pecoso ante aquel comentario era obvio que este se había quedado en blanco, tomo su trago más tranquilo, con un sonrojo bastante subido, que casi no parecía causado por la bebida.- me agradas...- le escucho decir a él pecoso apenas en un susurro, si no fuera por la pausa en la estridente música al cambiar de canción no le hubiera escuchado. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a rosar los labios del pecoso suavemente, apenas por la duración de un suspiro.- me gustas.- no era una declaración, solo decía aquello que ya era demasiado obvio para ambos.

A partir de entonces el pecoso pasaba casi toda la noche con él, alargaba los tragos para no tener que pedir otro, para que a marco no se le acabase el dinero, necesitaba el dinero. Le gustaría no hacerle gastar pero no podía evitarlo. Debía cuidar de su hermano. Era difícil vivir solos, no estaban realmente solos, pero era como si lo estuvieran... a marco le habría gustado invitarle a vivir con él, su casa era grande, demasiado grande para él solo, pero el pecoso parecía una persona orgullosa, trabajadora, tenía jornada completa en una fábrica de lunes a domingo, los sábados, su descanso, los pasaba en el bar, quería darle lo mejor a su hermanito, le gustaría que marco lo conociera, quizá debieran salir.

Se besaban más a menudo, Bailaban, Marco odiaba bailar pero no se lo diría, Ace también, lo había rechazado la primera vez, después ya no, sus cuerpos se juntaban como imanes al bailar, la electricidad les recorría mientras marco colocaba sus manos en la cintura del pecoso y este tomaba su hombros, se besaban más a menudo bailando, cuando sus rostro estaban tan cerca era imposible no comerse a besos aquellos labios gruesos y carnosos, morderlos, lamerlos, entablar una batalla con sus lenguas, robarse el aliento.

Ace no aceptaba dejar el trabajo, pero marco ofreció a pagarle el día y de cualquier forma ya solo bebía con el... solo sería una vez, ¿Que tan malo podía ser? habían ido a casa del rubio pues no era posible ir a la del pecoso, hasta donde sabían sus padres y su hermano estaría trabajando, un día de descanso pagado no estaría mal, marco le invito a cenar antes de ir a su casa, todo había estado delicioso pero no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, el mayor portaba un traje gris con chaleco a juego y corbata violácea, ¿o era purpura? el color era bonito de cualquier forma, le sentaba, camisa blanca, se veía tan serio, tan atractivo, el sin embargo solo traía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa negra algo suelta, quizá debió haberse arreglado más, pero lo único ligeramente elegante que tenía era su traje de mesero, incluso su cabello lucia mal, se había atado el fleco y parte del cabello en una colita de caballo sobre su cabeza, no pensaba que el otro se arreglaría, se sentía un vago a su lado, pero en respecto al cabello al menos el rubio le ganaba, era algo de familia había dicho y trabajaba los sábados, era su traje de oficina... claro, no le creía, si no le conociera habría pensado que se había arreglado para hacerle sentir mal, pero no, marco no era así, pero se había arreglado para él y eso lo hacía sentir nervioso y culpable, le gustaba, marco se lo había dicho, a el también le gustaba el rubio, pero él no se lo había dicho aun, quizá esa noche lo haría.

Durante toda la cena el mayor no había hecho más que ponerlo nervioso, cada que lo veía tan elegante se sonrojaba cual colegiala estúpida, y encima ahora estaban en una cita, quizá marco lo había disfrazado de una salida de 'amigos' porque sabía que de otra forma no aceptaría, pero los dos sabían la verdad, no se habían besado toda la noche sin embargo y el hecho de que llevase toda la noche deseando justo eso no le agradaba, marco había dicho que no le obligaría a nada, que era su día libre ¿Acaso pensaba que en el bar le besaba por compromiso? no le gustaba que tuvieran ese concepto de él.- Hey marco...- Entrando a la casa del mayor se le había acercado bastante, colocándose de puntitas para alcanzar a rosar sus labios.- También me gustas...- el rubio le había sonreído de aquella forma ladina que tan seductora le parecía, no había podido evitar tomarle de la camisa y besarle de nuevo, profundo, entrelazando su lengua con la del rubio, succionando esta como si estuviera hambriento, desesperado, las manos del rubio en sus caderas mientras le acorralaba contra la puerta de entrada haciéndole estremecer, Marco le respondía aquel beso de manera lujuriosa, dominante, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto acostarse con alguien tras un beso, el que le estuviera pagando la noche casi lo hacía sentir una prostituta, pero lejos de ofenderle aquello le excitaba.- Ma... Marco...- el rubio había bajado a su cuello, mordisqueando con suavidad, succionando, marcándolo, sus manos podía sentirlas en los costados de su cuerpo debajo de la camisa suelta, quizá no había sido tan mala elección de ropa después de todo...

La mano en uno de sus pezones le había hecho soltar un suave gemido y mientras el deshacía el nudo de la corbata ajena y le desabrochaba el chaleco y la camisa el rubio le acorralaba aun contra la pared con una de sus piernas contra la propia hombría y podía sentirse a sí mismo despertar entre aquellas caricias sucias, soltando un jadeo algo ruidoso al sentir al otro retirarle la playera, cuando le diera la vuelta para ponerlo con el pecho contra la puerta pudo sentir el ya duro falo del mayor frotándose contra sus nalgas por encima de la ropa, quería aquello dentro y solo se mordía los labios para evitar suplicar por el.- Ace... me tienes completamente duro.- la voz áspera y seria le hacía estremecer, era tan impersonal que casi era morbosa -¿Y tú?- la pregunta le había hecho sonrojarse, más cuando sintiera una de las manos del otro comenzar a palparle por encima de sus pantalones, estaba duro, mucho, no había forma de negarlo.

Las manos del rubio le acariciaban todo, su abdomen, sus piernas, aquel miembro hinchado, la lengua ajena ya en su cuello ya en sus orejas le hacía suspirar y gemir como una puta barata, quizá no se hubiera sentido como una de no estar moviendo sus propias caderas contra el miembro del otro para sentirle aún más, para excitarlo, dios deseaba que aquel rubio idiota le violara.

Cuando Marco se dignara bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior solo había soltado una ligera exhalación, el rubio no se los había quitado, solo los había bajado hasta sus pantorrillas, haciéndole separar las piernas ahí donde estaban, no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que sintiera aquella húmeda lengua en su entrada, haciendo que esta se contrajera por inercia aunque se encontraba deseosa, la excitación le tenía algo dilatado, el licor bebido durante la cena también, no había dolido cuando el chico introdujera aquel primer dedo, solo algo de incomodidad ante el segundo, el tercero había dolido, pero podía aguantar, aquellas manos gruesas le acariciaban la hombría a la vez que le profanaban, era un dolor delicioso.

El rubio había sido tan cuidadoso como descarado, no había habido romanticismos idiotas, ni palabras empalagosas, él no era una damisela frágil y el otro no le trataba como tal, se gustaban, se deseaban, eso era suficiente de momento, casi se preguntaba con cuantos se habría acostado Marco pues parecía saber bien lo que hacía, esa sería su primera vez con un hombre; oficialmente.

Una vez que el moreno estuviera lo suficientemente dilatado para su gusto le había hecho inclinarse un poco hacia el frente antes de desabrocharse la propia ropa y comenzar a follarle ahí donde estaban, estaba demasiado excitado para pensar en llevarle a la cama, si al menor le apetecía podrían repetir en esta después, los gemidos del pecoso habían inundado el estrecho espacio del recibidor enseguida, no había nadie para oírlos así que no los detendría, se le había introducido en aquella piel tan privada con calma, disfrutando el momento, pero no se había detenido a pensar en si el otro lo disfrutaba tanto como el, si no lo hacía se aseguraría de que así fuera, pues mientras le embestía de manera rítmica y constante tomaba con una de sus manos el miembro del pecoso, masturbándole a aquella misma velocidad con la que le hacía suyo, el sentir las caderas del otro moviéndose al ritmo de las suyas para encontrarle y hacerle chocar más hondo y más fuerte le estremecía, el cuerpo del menor bien podría haber sido el de un dios y le desacraría hasta el cansancio aquella noche.

En su garganta no había lugar para otra cosa que no fueran gemidos y el nombre de aquel rubio, al llegar al orgasmo había gemido el nombre del otro ruidosamente y de no ser por aquella mano en su abdomen y aquella en su cadera su peso se habría venido abajo sobre sus piernas, se sentía temblar de placer cuando sintió la cálida esencia que le inundaba, la frente del rubio en su hombro y el pesado aliento de el contrario le habían hecho darle un momento de respiro a el mayor, también el necesitaba alcanzar su aliento, a donde quiera que aquel hubiera huido.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse aquella noche… por primera vez en la vida aun su pequeño hermano no era capaz de hacerle conjugar ganas suficientes de regresar a aquella horrible casa.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- no había notado que estuviera hablando en voz alta hasta que sintiera la mirada del mayor, haciéndole sonrojar profusamente, pero bien, si ya había iniciado ahora no iba a emprender retirada.- marco… no quiero irme de tu lado, creo que me eh enamorado.-

* * *

Nueva historia, ya que mi otra historia está a punto de terminar… y bueno, este es el primer capítulo de lo que promete ser una larga serie, aunque ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas.

En este capítulo solo me centro en Marco y Ace, pero ya iré añadiendo otros personajes conforme avancemos.

Gracias por leer y los comentarios son más que bienvenidos :)


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

Bueno aquí seguimos con la historia de Ace y Luffy, marco probablemente no salga en este capítulo, de este capítulo en más puede no ser agradable para algunas audiencias sensibles, si buscan una historia feliz háganse de cuenta que después del capítulo anterior Ace lleva a Luffy a vivir a casa de marco y todos son felices para siempre :) fin. Pero si quieren saber la verdadera historia… bueno, no tienen más que seguir leyendo.

Advertencias: Violencia interfamiliar, maltrato, incesto, obesidad infantil.

Ah sí, casi olvido advertir que Luffy en este capítulo esta gordo, y no me refiero a chonchito y bonito, me refiero a obesidad infantil tipo 3

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hogar dulce hogar.

* * *

Después de todo la razón había ganado a los sentimientos. Marco le llevo a casa en su coche pasada la 1am, querría haberse quedado en casa de este pero aquello solo le acarrearía problemas en casa, era mejor así, con un último beso casto se despidió de su amado, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse pero era necesario, sin voltear a ver el auto que se alejaba Portgas D. Ace abrió la puerta de entrada y dejo que la obscuridad de aquella casa le envolviera.

Un bulto en el piso del recibidor llamo la atención del pecoso, al parecer Luffy había intentado esperarle despierto de nuevo, cargándolo sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar de que el chiquillo sobrepasaba ya los 40kg a sus 9 años, el pequeño azabache se removía entre sus brazos ligeramente, abrió sus ojos algo adormilados y miró a quien le llevaba en brazos con una amplia sonrisa llena de cariño.-¡Ace!- la voz del menor no era muy fuerte, pero estaba cargada de toda la emoción de ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor, aquello había hecho que el mencionado sintiera una punzada de culpa, aunque el menor con un cambio de expresión parecía que de un momento a otro había recordado algo- ¡Ace! ¡Tengo hambre!- Como si el estómago del menor quisiera recalcar el punto de este aquel había gruñido sonoramente en ese mismo momento, haciendo que el pecoso riera por lo bajo.- ¿Tu cuando no tienes hambre?- pregunto el mayor sonriendo con ternura para su pequeño hermanito, encaminando sus pasos a la cocina de aquella casa mientras el menor parecía pensar seriamente en la pregunta de su hermano.- Era una pregunta retórica Luffy, no tienes que contestar.- el menor no sabía que era 'retorica' pero se alegró de que su hermano dijera que no era necesario contestar, no le gustaba pensar en las cosas, comer era fácil, pensar no, prefería comer.

Una vez en la cocina el pecoso había dejado a su hermano sobre la barra para abrir el frigorífico, notando que la comida que había preparado aún estaba ahí frunció el entrecejo notoriamente.- ¿No te dieron de cenar Luffy?- El menor negó con la cabeza enérgicamente aun sonriendo para el pecoso, tenía hambre pero su hermano pronto remediaría eso, no importaba si sus padres no se encargaban de él, tenía a Ace y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.- Papa y Shanon salieron, pero comí una sopa instantánea hace unas horas, lamento no haber probado tu comida Ace…- El pecoso soltó un suspiro ante aquella información, estaban solos.

Shanon era la madre de Luffy pero no le gustaba que el pequeño le dijera mama, aquella mujer nunca había querido tener hijos, según pensaba ya era suficientemente malo que el hombre de quien se había "enamorado" (aunque aquello Ace no lo creía pues la tipa no hacia más que dilapidar la poca fortuna que su difunta madre le había dejado al vividor de su padre) tuviera un hijo como para todavía cargar con otro, pero al menos Ace ya había tenido edad suficiente para cuidarse a sí mismo cuando su padre volviera a contraer matrimonio, a los 10 años era un niño bastante independiente, Luffy por el contrario… bueno, un bebe no puede cuidar muy bien de sí mismo ¿O sí? –Está bien, sabes que no me gusta que uses la estufa cuando no estoy yo Luffy.- Sacando la comida del toper donde la había dejado el pecoso comenzó a calentarla en un sartén, observando con una suave sonrisa como su hermanito comenzaba a salivar con el olor de los tallarines y la carne que llenaba el lugar, Ace no era un gran cocinero pero tampoco iba a dejar que su hermano se muriera de hambre, algunos años atrás había una nana cuyo nombre era Makino que se encargaba de preparar los biberones para Luffy y la comida para Ace, pero ya de eso hacían más de 5 años, en realidad aquella chica les había ayudado aún más de lo que le correspondía, pues aun cuando su padre era un irresponsable con la paga de la muchacha ella se había quedado al menos hasta que Luffy cumpliera los 4 años, quizá se hubiera quedado más si Shanon no hubiera escuchado a Luffy comenzar a llamarle "Mamá", A pesar de que la muchacha para nada tenía interés alguno con el padre de los menores Shanon no aceptaría competencia, le había hecho la vida imposible a la pobre de Makino, a tal punto que esta había acabado por renunciar. Aunque al menos había enseñado lo suficiente a Ace de la cocina antes de irse como para que ni él ni su hermano pasaran hambres, no tantas al menos.

A los 14 años Ace ya estaba cargado con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Aunque antes de eso, a los 13 con su primer sueldo en un trabajo de fines de semana había intentado pagarle algo de su sueldo a Makino, estaba realmente agradecido de que la muchacha estuviera ahí, Luffy no lloraba tanto los días que ella se encontraba en casa y el tenia comida caliente esperándolo tras la escuela, casi era como cuando su madre aún estaba ahí, pero la muchacha había rechazado aquel dinero, las cosas con Shanon no iban muy bien y el aceptar el dinero de Ace solo le haría sentir peor… pronto se iría.

Ace nunca había necesitado demasiado de otras personas pero su hermanito apenas contaba con 4 años, si Makino o él no se hacían cargo del pequeño los trabajadores sociales de la escuela no tardarían en enterarse, Luffy no era un niño precisamente discreto y dudaba que a sus padres les importara perder custodia de aquel niño, con Luffy fuera de la casa y Ace a unos años de ser mayor de edad los únicos que serían felices en aquel lugar serían los irresponsables de sus padres, aquello no era justo, le había rogado a la muchacha que no se fuera, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos la chica no había tenido otra opción que marcharse.

A los 14 años Ace no podía salir a fiestas, no podía reunirse con amigos dentro o fuera de su casa, no podía tener un horario de escuela diferente al de su hermano y no podía decirle a aquel pequeño de 4 años que la chica a la que llamaba "mamá" no solamente no era su madre si no que nunca más la volverían a ver debido a una mentira que había acabado con la cicatriz que ahora el pequeño tenía en la mejilla. Shanon sin embargo al parecer si podía.

-Ace… Huele a quemado…- El mencionado se reprendió a sí mismo, ya no tenía 14 si no 19, había estado rememorando cosas desagradables mientras recalentaba la comida del menor, por suerte esta no se había quemado del todo, solo lo del fondo del sartén se había chamuscado un poco, sirviendo la parte buena en un plato y la que tenía ciertas partes chamuscadas en otro coloco estos en la mesa para comenzar a dar de comer a su hermano, el no tenía mucho apetito, pero el menor se quejaría si no hacia al menos el ademan de acompañarle.

Tomando en brazos al pequeño azabache le había sentado sobre sus propias piernas para comenzar a alimentarle como si se tratara de un bebe.-Sabes Ace… ya soy… mayor…- decía el muchacho entre bocado y bocado, masticando un poco antes de tragar, sus cachetes llenos de comida hacían que estos ya de por sí bastante amplios se vieran un poco más hinchados, dándole una expresión tan tierna que el mayor no podía menos que sonreír.- ¿Es así? Entonces supongo que no necesitaras que durmamos juntos más tampoco.- la expresión casi asustada del chico mientras negaba enérgicamente le habían hecho reír un poco, no lo admitiría pero en realidad era él mismo el que temía por el día cuando el pequeño no le permitiera dormir más con él, cada noche podía conciliar el sueño solo porque se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo del otro, acariciándolo y tocándolo en cada partecita de aquel blando y amplio cuerpo, era consciente de que el menor contaba con un peso que no era para nada sano en un niño de su edad, pero sentía una morbosa necesidad por alimentarlo y verlo crecer al menos de aquella manera, además, a Sharon no le gustaban los chicos gordos, así el pequeño no corría peligro… las mejillas del menor estaban sucias, le había dado la comida demasiado a prisa, inclinándose sobre estas sin pensarlo comenzó a lamerlas lentamente, estaban solos después de todo, no tenía que preocuparse de que les vieran.- Ace…- el suspiro del pequeño con su nombre le hacían sentir cada vez más extraño, no era algo raro de suceder, pero mientras el pequeño más crecía a Ace menos le gustaba las sensaciones que el estar cerca del cuerpo de su hermanito despertaban en él.

Las manitas regordetas del menor le habían hecho levantar el rostro hacia unos ojos color chocolate que le miraban expectante, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.- Te amo Ace.- aquellas palabras en los diminutos labios del menor le habían hecho sonreír ampliamente.- Y yo a ti hermanito.- murmuro el pecoso de manera amorosa antes de posar un casto beso en los labios del menor, para ellos aquello era algo común, no había morbo en aquella acción, no al menos para el menor quizá, pues Ace desde hace mucho sabía que no debía hacer aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, observar la amplia y maravillosa sonrisa adornando aquella sonrosada carita tan un beso era una recompensa que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir.

-Ace…¿Te gusto?- La pregunta le había pillado desprevenido, mientras cargaba al menor hacia el cuarto que compartían en aquella casa este había estado callado pero al dejarle sobre la cama y comenzar a quitarle la ropa para dormir el menor había soltado aquella pregunta.- Por supuesto que si Luffy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el menor no parecía querer contestar y él no le presionaría a hacerlo, quitándole la ropa por completo al pequeño notó la marquita roja que el elástico de la ropa interior había dejado en las caderas del otro chico .-ya no te queda bien la ropa… deberíamos ir a comprarte alguna mañana.- murmuro trazando con sus dedos aquella piel enrojecida y sensible, disfrutando ver el estremecimiento que causaba en el menor.- Ace ¿Te gusto tanto como Sharon?- Aquello le había hecho helar la sangre al mayor, las implicaciones de esa pregunta no le agradaban en nada.- Mucho más…- murmuró el pecoso tan tranquilo como le era posible ¿Qué exactamente había visto el menor para hacer esa clase de preguntas? –Yo también puedo hacerte 'feliz' Ace.- el tono de determinación en la voz del menor le habían hecho sonrojar, el chico no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, él no era feliz con las cosas que aquella mujer le forzaba a hacer, jamás lo seria y el que el otro pensara que lo era le dolía un poco, lo cual al parecer había alcanzado a notarse en su rostro pues el menor enseguida se había sentado en la cama algo consternado.- S...solo si tu lo quieres hermano...- le escucho murmurar nervioso al menor y continuó un poco ausente con la caricia en las caderas del menor por unos cuantos minutos, poco consciente de que estas comenzaban a hacerle sentir cosquillitas en el estomago al pequeño.

-Luffy... ¿tu viste algo?- El pecoso no quería adelantarse a los hechos, quizá el menor ni siquiera tuviera idea de las cosas que sucedían entre él y aquella mujer "Tú tienes una buena cara y un buen cuerpo, las chicas se pelearan por ti, lástima que mi Luffy no fuera tan agraciado... no de la forma que tu al menos, aunque su rostro es lindo, quizá sirva para seducir a los hombres, ¿no lo crees?" la forma como aquella persona se expresaba de su propio hijo le causaba escalofríos, mas con las miradas que le dedicaba, la forma como había hecho aquella última pregunta casi le hacía temer que insinuase algo.

Y es que el mismo pecoso cada vez se sentía más sucio al tocar a su propio hermano, y es que aquella dulce boquita y esa suave piel se sentían tan bien que poco se lo pensaba para abrazarle y acariciarle y llenarle el rostro de besos, mas cuando estos provocaban la risa fácil y alegre del pequeño, aquella risa era su perdición, pero con una mujer que descaradamente tenía relaciones con su marido en la sala y a las espaldas de este intentaba seducir a su hijastro estaba seguro que aquello y lo que el mismo le hacía al menor no acabarían bien y aun así teniéndolo ahí con las mejillas cada vez mas sonrojadas por las caricias que daba en sus caderas no podía pensar en otra cosa que lo adorable que resultaba su pequeño hermano menor ¿Cómo iba él a saber de esas cosas? -No... No vi nada.- Escucho a el pequeño murmurar de manera un poco pesada y el alma le volvió a el cuerpo, sin pensarlo siquiera se había agachado para poder posar un ligero besito en aquella marca del elástico que la ropa había dejado en el cuerpo del menor - Pero Shanon dijo... que ella te podía hacer 'feliz' de formas que yo no... Ace... quiero... quiero hacerte feliz también...- la laboriosa respiración de el pequeño realmente le ponía bastante, casi había podido escuchar un gemidito ahogado en la boca del menor y con lo sensible que se hallaba esa noche solo esperaba que su hermanito no notara como lo tenía ya.- Ace para... harás que me haga pipi...- el menor le veía con un puchero adorable aunque el odiaba aquella expresión pues era la única con la que le recordaba a la odiosa mujer que era su madre, curioso como lo único que en aquella mujer no le parecía tan desagrádale por recordarle al menor en este tenía el efecto contrario.- Esta bien, está bien, solo no pongas esa cara...- Separándose del menor el pecoso comenzó a desvestirse el mismo, resignado a que debían dormir, olvidándose de las marcas que cubrían todo su cuerpo en aquel momento.

Luffy soltó un hondo suspiro cuando su hermano se separo de él, pasando sus redondeados deditos por la carne un poco enrojecida de sus caderas, no le dolía, era más bien un cosquilleo extraño causado más por las caricias de Ace que por que la ropa le apretara, a pesar de todo estaba acostumbrado a la ropa ajustada, pues sus padres no se preocupaban por comprarle ropa nueva y su hermano no siempre tenía dinero para ello, cuando el mayor comenzara a desvestirse le había observado embobado, le gustaba mucho el cuerpo de Ace, era tan diferente al propio, tan firme, no había nada en el que estuviera de sobra, al contrario de su pancita redonda y abultada en la que si estaba sentado podían verse algunos rollitos en la división de lo que debería ser su cintura la de Ace era perfectamente plana salvo por las marcas del ejercicio, los brazos fuertes de su hermano en nada se parecían a las flácidas y colgadas carnes de los propios y mientras el mentón de Ace era anguloso y varonil el suyo únicamente podía calificarse de una manera: Redondo. No era que le envidiara, al contrario, le admiraba bastante y le habría gustado mucho ser como él, si no fuera porque su hermano insistía en que así como estaba se veía mas bonito, era extraño pero le gustaba mucho mucho que Ace le dijera que era lindo, Ace era la única persona a la que quería y que le quería de verdad así que quería ser todo lo que Ace quisiera, lo que pasaba es que a veces se ponía celoso de que la gente se fijara en su hermano. Sabía que Ace era muy atractivo y el que a Sharon le gustara Ace a Luffy no le hacía ninguna gracia, ni pisca de ella.

.

-¡Ace! ¿Estás bien?- El chiquillo paso una de sus manitas por el cuello y la espalda del mayor, trazando las marcas rojizas en este, aquello le había hecho estremecer, soltando un suave gemido sin proponérselo que el menor había interpretado como un quejido de dolor.- ¿Alguien te lastimo?- el tono de sincera preocupación en la voz del menor había hecho que el pecoso se sintiera culpable pues a pesar de lo enfermo que fuera aquello era terriblemente morboso también, que su inocente hermano estuviera tocando aquellas marcas dejadas ahí por el rubio... esperaba que el menor no notara su sonrojo, pero no tendría tanta suerte seguramente, pues este se encontraba mirándole intensamente el rostro.- Na... nadie me lastimo, estoy bien.- era ahora su turno de comenzar a respirar un poco más pesado, pues el menor le había dejado de mirar al rostro y comenzaba a acariciar y besar suavemente todas aquellas marquitas, como si intentase curarlas con sus besos, era tan irremediablemente tierno y delicioso sentir aquella boquita en su piel desnuda sobre aquellas marcas... y cuando el menor sacase su lengua para lamer alguna de ellas que parecía tener un poco de sangre seca se había vuelto loco- Luffy... basta... si no te detienes yo...- el pecoso sonaba ya casi suplicante, no quería sucumbir de nuevo a los encantos de su hermanito, se sentía tan sucio solo de pensarlo, y después de aquella noche no solo sería inmoral si no también injusto, para él, para el rubio, para Luffy...

-Está bien.- La voz del pequeño era tan decidida, como si no viera nada de malo en aquello.- Esta bien Ace, estamos solos... si duele quiero ayudar...- vio las mejillas de el pequeño brillar como dos esferas de navidad mientras con sus regordetas manitas le desabrochaba los pantalones, el niño sabia que eso estaba mal porque así se lo decía Ace, pero no parecía entender realmente el por qué.- Deja que te haga sentir bien...- aquella frase... miro al pequeño con reproche, este le había mentido, solo había un lugar donde hubiera podido escuchar esa frase pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde, el pequeño ya se encontraba dándole un lengüetazo a su miembro semierecto cual si se tratara de su paleta de hielo favorita, metiéndose a la boca aquel pedacito de carne sin dudar ni un segundo para comenzar a succionarlo de manera glotona, arrancando gemidos bastante sonoros de la boca de su hermano mayor.

A Luffy le gustaba mucho hacer sentir bien a su hermano, aunque este rara vez se lo permitía, no era que no le gustara, Luffy sabia que le gustaba por los sonidos que hacía, por la forma como después de meterse el 'cosito' de su hermano en la boca este tomaba su cabello apurándolo a que lo tragara aun mas, mas rápido, más hondo, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, era rico, y aun con las arcadas y todo no le molestaba aquello, Ace era su persona más importante en el mundo y haría cualquier cosa por él. Además de que el sabor no le desagradaba, la carne era su comida favorita y Ace era su persona favorita, y si no fuera porque después el otro se molestaría seguramente le habría mordido pues aquella parte del mayor tenía una consistencia bastante suave y fibrosa, se le antojaba a un trozo de carne realmente suculento y en ocasiones, con mucho mucho cuidado pasaba y presionaba sus dientes en el probando con cuidado para no lastimar al mayor, le gustaba cuando su hermano apretaba sus cachetes y le hacía apretar aun más la boca y entonces después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de su boquita podía sentir algo caliente derramarse en el interior de esta y sabía que era algo importante por lo que se lo tragaba todo a prisa, succionando al final la punta del pipi de su hermano para sacar hasta la última gota de este antes de que se pusiera blandito de nuevo.

Con tanto placer en aquella húmeda calidez no había tardado mucho, se había corrido en la boca de su hermano sin más remedio... de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última vez que hiciera aquello con el menor, casi se sentía libre de culpa, casi se sentía como que con el rubio ya no necesitaría de aquellas atenciones, dios que equivocado había estado, después de hacerlo con el mayor el ser atendido de aquella manera por el menor se había sentido mil veces más sucio a la vez que mil veces más rico, era un pervertido, un sucio pervertido de mierda que ahora abrazaba a aquel niño y le besaba los labios sintiendo su propia esencia en ellos para recordarle el pecado que acababa de cometer, como si incesto no fuera suficiente pederastia también era parte de él, y si por el primero no podían decirle nada por el segundo sabía que podría acabar incluso en la cárcel, el era un adulto completamente racional, Luffy solo un niño, y el estaba loco por el cuerpo de ese niño.

Ace había comenzado a tocar con descaro los abultados costados del menor, apretando no solo sus muslos y sus nalgas si no también aquel abultado abdomen y esos pechitos que casi parecieran de chica, le gustaban, le volvían loco, se imaginaba mil cosas sucias con aquel hermoso cuerpo -Luffy, eres la cosa más bonita de todo el mundo.- murmuraba el pecoso sobre el cabello del chico mientras acariciándole iban calendo los dos dormidos.

La sonrisa complacida del menor no llegaría a verla, pero la adivinaba tras la respiración calmada y el abrazo cariñoso que aquel niño le brindaba, no podía irse, bajo ningún motivo y por ninguna circunstancia, ni aunque amase con locura al rubio podía irse sin su hermanito, porque si él no estaba en esa casa alguien tan inocente como su hermanito solo sufriría... porque si él no estaba aquello que era suyo acabaría siendo de alguien más y aquello simplemente no iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejar que aquella mujer vendiera a su hermano al mejor postor, si el menor le dejaba seria por decisión propia cuando tuviera edad para comprender las cosas y no por los caprichos y las necesidades monetarias de una vieja arpía, y si eso lo tenía a él encerrado en aquel lugar cediéndole parte de su sueldo a aquella odiosa mujer pues que mas daba.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Luffy y Marco se conocen :) hagan sus apuestas acerca de la primeras impresiones de ambos (?)

Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios siempre son bien apreciados.


	3. De como te conocí a ti también

Hola! Aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de esta historia, gracias a las personas que hayan decidido seguir leyendo esto hasta ahora, pasamos directo a la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 3

De cómo te conocí a ti también.

* * *

La llamada del pecoso le había sorprendido y cuando le pregunto que si le gustaría conocer a su hermanito el rubio casi se había sentido como si el pelinegro le estuviera pidiendo ir a conocer a sus padres, y por lo que Ace le había comentado en conversaciones anteriores bien podría ser así. era demasiado temprano para un domingo, sobre todo considerando que se habían ido a dormir a lo menos a las 2am pero el mayor de los D. trabajaba por la tarde y parecía que necesitaban ir de compras, por alguna razón a Marco no le había parecido bien la idea de que salieran solos, quizá solo estaba siendo paranoico pero desde la declaración del pelinegro la noche anterior se sentía un poco inseguro, quizá por que no quería presionar a el otro cuando las cosas estaban yendo tan bien, pero ahora más que antes le hubiera gustado que el chico dejara ese trabajo en el bar y de ser posible que fuera a vivir con el... estaba un poco nervioso de conocer al hermano pequeño del pecoso pero sentía que eso era al menos un paso en la dirección correcta.

El menor de los D. no era precisamente lo que esperaba, de hecho incluso le parecía el completo contrario a su hermano y no solo aquello, por la forma como el pecoso había hablado de aquel chico se había esperado todo menos a el mocoso malcriado que se picaba la nariz mientras comía lo que parecía ser alguna clase de dulce con alto contenido de azúcar, casi se preguntaba si el pecoso no sabría lo que era la diabetes infantil, pues con el voluminoso tamaño de su hermano no dudaba que este fuera ser bastante propenso a ella.- ¡Yoi! ¿Luffy?- El rubio casi había esperado que aquel no fuera el hermano del otro y solo fuera un error suyo, pero el chiquillo estaba parado enfrente de la casa donde la noche pasara dejara a Ace y por la puerta ahora podía ver a él pecoso acercarse hacia ellos confirmando que no se equivocaba, la cara de impresión que había hecho al menor permanecer con la boca medio abierta casi le había parecido graciosa a marco hasta que este hablara - Ace! una piña que habla! y sabe mi nombre!- el pecoso había hecho un no muy buen esfuerzo por contener su risa y aquello solo había logrado hacer que el rubio levantara una ceja en dirección de el mayor de los D, como si le cuestionara que era eso tan gracioso de lo que se estaba riendo.

-Luffy, no seas irrespetuoso, Marco es un... bueno, no importa, solo compórtate- intento reprochar el pecoso un poco más tranquilo aunque aun lucia aquella sonrisa que parecía que en cualquier momento se transformaría en una risa burlona por lo que su reclamo no había surtido mucho efecto y solo había hecho que el hermano menor se escondiera tras el mayor, mostrándole la lengua teñida de azul a el rubio, al parecer su dulce también rebosaba de colorantes, y no era que Marco tuviera la mejor alimentación del mundo pero alguien realmente debía hablar con los padres de ese niño, el hecho de que el mayor no hubiera sabido decir lo que eran le había incomodado un poco, pero realmente no era como si alguno de ellos hubiera formalizado nada, aunque habría que arreglar eso. Pronto. - Lo lamento Marco, normalmente es un niño muy dulce.- y lo era, con el pecoso al menos, después de subir al coche el chico se había comportado decentemente, y durante la visita al centro comercial en ningún momento había soltado la mano de su hermano si iban caminando y no salía corriendo sin permiso del mayor de los D. y no es que el chico no tuviera energías para correr si no que más bien el mayor parecía un poco sobre protector a la hora de dejarle jugar solo.

En el medio del centro comercial había una fuete rodeada de varias bancas donde los padres se sentaban a ver a los niños jugar, los tres se habían sentado en aquella banca y si Marco no le hubiera sugerido al menor ir a jugar a la fuente este pareciera que nunca lo hubiera hecho, eh incluso al pedir el permiso del pecoso y que este se lo concediera había podido sentir la renuencia del mayor a dejarle jugar solo, parecía que su mayor enemigo por la atención del pecoso no sería más que un niño de nueve años, curioso, casi sentía que ese mismo niño seria el juez de si podría o no estar con el mayor. La sonrisa feliz de el chicuelo mientras jugueteaba salpicando agua con otros críos sin embargo no había estado tan mal. Al parecer una vez lejos de su hermano al mocoso rechoncho no le costaba demasiado hacer amigos.

-Así que ahora solo soy una piña.- comenzó el rubio con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a los chicos jugar una extraña y bizarra cosa donde sumían alguna moneda u objeto pequeño en el estomago del azabache y veían cual rebotaba más lejos, a pesar de que aquello no sonara precisamente bien parecía que la idea había provenido del propio azabache pues este reía y se divertía de lo lindo.- Lo siento... no sé que le dio por decirte así...- se disculpo el pecoso con las mejillas bastante encendidas, ahora que se encontraba a solas con el mayor sentía que no debería haberse reído ante el comentario de su hermanito.- Esta bien, aunque no te perdonare así de fácil.- la sonrisa ladina del rubio hacia resaltar ligeramente aquella barba de 3 días que el rubio no había tenido tiempo de afeitar, Ace suspiro un poco, aquel vello daba un toque aun mas masculino al ya de por si tosco rostro de el rubio, le encantaba y casi desearía no tener que estar en público en aquel momento, tan perdido estaba en aquel pensamiento que no había logrado captar el que el rostro del mayor estaba sobre el suyo hasta que sintiera aquellos gruesos labios sobre los propios robándole un casto beso- esto será suficiente por ahora.- escucho al rubio murmurar haciéndole sonrojar aun mas y separarse como si el otro le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica.-

-M-marco!- el pecoso había volteado rápidamente a ver a el menor, como temiendo que este los hubiera visto, si había sido así aquel no daba muestras de ello pues seguía jugando tan feliz como antes, le gustaba ver a su hermano así de feliz, aunque temía que los otros niños fueran a lastimarle, quizá no debió haberle dejado ir a jugar solo... pero no quería que marco pensara que lo sobreprotegía, no es que Luffy fuera débil, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho que la gente se le acercara, aunque sabía que el chico necesitaba amigos, en la escuela parecía llevarse bien con todos los de su clase pero jamás había invitado a nadie a casa por obvias razones y a Ace los horarios no le permitían llevarlo a las fiestas infantiles o casa de algún otro niño así que se había vuelto costumbre para ambos el estar encerrados y pasar sus pocos ratos juntos en la cocina mientras Ace preparaba algo o dormitando ya que el pecoso casi siempre estaba demasiado cansado, casi como para confirmar aquel punto el pecoso había soltado un sonoro bostezo que le había hecho lagrimear un poco los ojos, quitando toda seriedad a su anterior reclamo, aunque aun así había intentado mirar a el mayor lo más molesto que su adormilado rostro le había permitido.- eso no deberías...- sin poder remediarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta el pecoso se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba, calendo sobre las piernas de el rubio.

Luffy se percato que su hermano se había quedado dormido apenas unos instantes después de que aquello pasara, volteando a ver a uno de los relojes que estaban por la plaza se despidió de los chicos con los que había estado jugando antes de dirigirse a donde estaba el rubio, no quería despertar a su hermano pero tampoco le agradaba que este durmiera en las piernas de alguien más.- ¡Hay! ¡cara de piña! lleva a Ace a tu carro.- El rubio le había mirado un poco fastidiado al parecer y recordando que Ace le había dicho que debía ser amable con aquel sujeto había rodado los ojos un poco antes de añadir "porfavoooor" a la frase, causando que el otro soltase un breve suspiro pero le obedeciera.- Mi nombre es marco, sería bueno que lo recordaras si no quieres que te busque también algún mote desagradable.- la amenaza inminente en la voz del mayor no le había importado en lo absoluto y simplemente se había dedicado a rascarse el oído derecho mientras seguía a el mayor hasta el estacionamiento, más que su amenaza le fastidiaba el hecho de que el rubio pudiera cargar a su hermano con la misma facilidad que Ace le cargaba a él.

Llevar a Ace al auto no había sido mala idea del todo, ahí el pecoso podría descansar un poco y aunque el otro chiquillo parecía bastante malcriado al menos había ayudado con las bolsas de las compras, lo cual no era mucho pues la mayoría eran solo ropa para el pequeño, el mayor no había comprado nada para el mismo y Marco prácticamente le había tenido que forzar a que aceptara que él le comprase alguna que otra camisa.- ¿A qué hora entra tu hermano al trabajo?- le había preguntado a el menor en seco, no parecía que tuvieran mucho de qué hablar - A las 3, si lo llevas directamente de aquí llegaríamos en 20 minutos.- los dos habían estado en silencian dentro del carro, Marco en el asiento del conductor y Luffy en el del copiloto -¿Sabes en donde es?- El menor asintió -En caso de emergencias.- aclaro el chiquillo como adivinando lo que el rubio hubiera querido preguntar pues no era normal que supiera llegar al trabajo de el pecoso siendo un niño tan pequeño.- Ace sufre de narcopepcia, yo le acompaño a el trabajo y un compañero le acompaña de regreso.- el rubio simplemente asintió, sabía que el menor se refería a narcolepsia, pero no le había corregido, ya era lo bastante sorprendente que hubiera conseguido recordar casi el nombre exacto de aquella enfermedad, mucho más que siquiera supiera que su hermano la tenia.- ya, yo le llevare a casa hoy.- dijo el rubio mas por cortesía que por que realmente le fuera a dar opción a alguno de los dos hermanos.- ok.- escucho al otro pequeño aceptar y casi sintió que había ganado alguna batalla.

El carácter de aquel niño no era del todo débil como había cabido suponer en primera instancia, si bien parecía hacer cualquier cosa que su hermano le pidiera tampoco se trataba de un chico maleable o fácil de manipular, Marco no estaba muy seguro si aquello era bueno o malo, pero de momento simplemente lo aceptaría, un buen rato de silencio había pasado en el que el único sonido en el automóvil habían sido los ronquidos eventualmente el rubio también había comenzado a dormitar y probablemente se hubiera quedado dormido también si el pequeño no le hubiera estado mirando intensamente desde hacía un buen rato, si bien su mirada era bastante penetrante esta no resultaba del todo incomoda, era casi como si le estuviera sopesando, aunque realmente le tenía sin cuidado la opinión de aquel niño mimado así que simplemente había decidido ignorarle, no era que estuviera siendo apático a propósito pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de congraciarse con aquel chiquillo. No era su responsabilidad hacer aquello después de todo.

-Son las 2:25.- Escucho a el menor de los D decir en una voz imparcial, casi impropia de un niño antes de observar cómo se deslizaba hacia el asiento de atrás y con delicadeza absoluta acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad al pecoso, tomándose el mayor cuidado para no despertarlo, antes de sonreír con lo que solo podía ser profundo cariño y adoración para acomodar el cabello de el muchacho y posar un suave beso en su frente.- es mejor si nos vamos ahora.- El pequeño azabache se había vuelto a acomodar en el asiento del copiloto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y mientras el rubio simplemente asentía y ponía el auto en marcha se dedicaba a cuidar que el pecoso no fuera a despertar con los movimientos del carro.- Ace no ah comido.- comentó el menor como si aquello fuera una frase casual, al menos el chico tenia la decencia de no hacer exigencias en ese respecto, aquello había hecho que el rubio sonriera de manera un tanto discreta.- le compraremos algo de camino.- dijo el rubio y escucho a el pequeño regordete concordar sin decir más.- ¿Qué sería bueno?.-

-Algo con carne.- Luffy sabía que no le habían preguntado que querría el si no que sería bueno para Ace, pero no podía pensar que otra cosa pudiera hacer más feliz a otra persona que comer carne, además en casa no era muy común que tuvieran el dinero para comerla, seguramente Ace lo apreciaría y si el rubio decidía compartir un poco también con él tampoco se quejaría.- mmm… no hay mucho tiempo.- observó el rubio mirando de reojo el reloj del auto mientras conducía, luz roja, mirando alrededor pudo ver un lugar de comida rápida, suspirando pues aquello no le parecía buena idea pero no había de otra realmente se dirigió a este para comprar algo de comida para el pecoso, sin preguntarle al menor si quería algo, Luffy no se había quejado, sentía un poco de celos pues Ace podría comer algo rico mientras el de nuevo tendría que conformarse con alguna sopa instantánea en casa, pero no reclamo nada, después de todo el rubio no tenía obligación alguna para con él.

Una vez llegados al lugar señalado por el menor este había despertado a el pecoso, la cara de desconcierto de el mayor de los D era realmente adorable eh incluso el hilito de baba que le escurría por la comisura de los labios no era del todo desagradable.- ¿ah?- el chico había tenido que parpadear un par de veces para despejarse y su expresión al darse cuenta que era hora de ir al trabajo y se había quedado dormido durante su "cita" había sido tan cómica que los dos chicos en la parte delantera del auto no habían podido evitar reír un poco, el mayor de los azabaches no había podido más que sonrojarse un tanto y disculparse por aquello, inflando los mofletes un poco en un gesto algo infantil antes de despedirse para ir a su trabajo.

Luffy sin dudarlo le había dado un suave beso en los labios a el mayor para despedirse de él haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco mas y el rubio al parecer había tomado aquello como señal de batalla pues no había permitido a Ace bajar del auto sin darle un beso también, el pecoso no sabía a cuál de los dos recriminar ni si sentirse molesto o aliviado de que su hermano casi le echara por que "iba a llegar tarde" antes de hacerle regresar por su 'almuerzo' que al parecer Marco había comprado. Pero tendría 7 largas horas de jornada para pensar en ello.

.

.

La tensión en el coche tras la partida del pecoso era palpable, marco intentaba relajarse recordándose que en algunas familias los saludos y despedidas de beso en la boca eran normales incluso entre los varones pero no lograba tragárselo del todo, por otro lado podía sentir la mirada del chiquillo que si antes no le había incomodado ahora la sentía como un cuchillo queriéndosele clavar en cuanto se distrajera lo suficiente.- Bueno ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- pregunto por fin el rubio rompiendo el incomodo silencio y la cara que había puesto el pequeño había sido todo un poema.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueeeeno, hasta aquí todo tranquilo, se que no es la tormenta que quizá algunos esperaban, pero las cosas nunca empiezan mal, solo van empeorando con el tiempo… al menos eso pienso yo :) muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero no les parezca lenta o tediosa la historia, pero si se los parece por favor tomen en cuenta que la decadencia que intento retratar aquí no es algo que naciera de la nada si no algo gradual y progresivo… espero les guste y puedan comprender que por ahora valla un poco lento el avance.


	4. La vida en familia siempre es mejor

Lamento la demora con esta historia... aunque tampoco fue tanta, creo. Igual por fin me termino de escribir el 4to capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes sigan este cuento de tristeza, locura, drama y pasión (?) bueno aun no, pero eventualmente llegaremos a eso.

Advertencia: ligeras insinuaciones de pederastia (?)

* * *

Capitulo 4

la vida en familia siempre es mejor

* * *

Marco no era la persona más sana del mundo, puede que incluso debido a su estilo de vida sedentario y monótono tuviera uno que otro kilo de mas, pero al menos sabia que lo del chiquillo rayaba en un estadio de obesidad nada recomendable para un niño de su edad, una charla bastante seria con el hermano mayor estaba en regla, pues por lo que había logrado sacarle de información a el menor este era el único que se preocupaba por el bienestar del niño y más o menos empezaba a comprender los motivos por los que el pecoso se negaba a dejarle solo en aquella casa.

Aun así si al lado de Ace ya se sentía viejo con aquel chicuelo era casi como tener un hijo no deseado, los modales de mesa del menor eran pésimos, la mayoría de las cosas que este había querido ordenar o lugares a donde había querido ir estaban más que saturados en grasas y toxinas, aunque no era como si lo fuera a obligar a un régimen de ensaladas ganas no le faltaban.

-Enserio mocoso, no puedes seguir de esta manera, pronto no habrá ropa en el mundo que te quede.- Por debajo de la camisa roja del menor podía verse la prominente barriga de este, de manera que Marco no había podido evitar el tomarla entre su pulgar y su índice en un impulso, aunque se había arrepentido de inmediato.- nhhh...- el suave gemidito que soltase el menor algo sonrojado le había hecho sonrojarse también, más por la sorpresa de escuchar un sonido tan obsceno de un niño pequeño que por otra cosas ¿Que jodidos...? realmente aquello no era un buen pensamiento del todo y mucho menos en público, mirando un poco nervioso a su alrededor antes de reparar en la mirada acusadora del menor esta le había causado un poco de gracia.- ¿Te ofendí niño gordo?- el pelinegro había girado los ojos antes seguir comiendo su carne.

Después de mucha discusión acerca de que comer el rubio le había por lo menos dejado comer algo de carne y la verdad la estaba disfrutando bastante pues aquello no eran las típicas hamburguesas o comida rápida que normalmente tomaba con Ace cuando este no quería cocinar, el restaurante familiar al que el mayor le llevara era bastante bueno, parecía un lugar agradable, pero le hubiera gustado más ir con su hermano.

\- No, pero tus dedos de piña no me gustan.- dijo el menor haciendo una mueca grosera para el rubio antes de meterse la mitad de la carne de su plato a la boca, sus cachetes estaban tan inflados por aquello que casi parecían del doble de su tamaño. Aun con el rico sabor a especias de aquel jugoso filete no le permitiría a el rubio tocar su cuerpo de aquella manera tan irrespetuosa, Ace le había enseñado que debía darse a respetar y además no le gustaba que otra gente que no fuera el pecoso apretara su pancita de aquella manera, aunque nadie antes lo había hecho, solo su hermano, era extraño que al rubio se le estuviera ocurriendo aquello y de pronto mientras masticaba un poco mas y tragaba aquel gran trozo de carne reparo en el que se encontraba a solas con el 'probable' (no era tan idiota como para no saber que algo había ahí) novio de su hermano y que este le había tocado de manera sospechosa, su mente comenzó a volar, Ace le había dicho en tantas ocasiones lo lindo y adorable que era eh incluso Sharon y Maquino le habían advertido de cosas similares cuando más pequeño, ¡El rubio seguramente tendría intensiones malévolas de engañar a Ace! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera respetaba el hecho de que fuera su propio hermano! ¿Acaso no sabía que Luffy jamás se prestaría para ese tipo de cosas? ¡Valla hombre tan ruin! realmente no se merecía el amor de Ace. No, definitivamente no, aquel feo y viejo cara de piña jamás tendría a SU Ace.- ¡Eres un sucio marco! ¡Nunca en la vida vuelvas a tocarme!- Aquello realmente el rubio no lo entendía, así que únicamente miro escéptico a aquel mocoso mientras consumía sus propios alimentos con calma.

La mirada de odio que comenzó a dedicarle el menor de repente no paso desapercibida sin embargo le observo devorar por completo la carne antes de declarar (con comida aun en la boca) que se marcharía de aquel lugar y que no planeaba soportar aquella clase de insultos hacia su hermano, el rubio le había mirado sin entender nada en lo absoluto, casi con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la sien.- Luffy, no sé de qué demonios hablas, pero acábate tus vegetales si quieres que te lleve a tu casa.-

El menor le miro aun receloso, no se creía aquello de que el rubio no supiera de lo que hablaba, pero suponía que no querría hacer una escena en el restaurante así que con algo de resentimiento miro ahora a su plato. No le gustaban mucho lo vegetales. - No me gustan, comételos tu.- dijo mas como orden que como si realmente estuviera cediéndole algo al mayor, lo cual había hecho que el rubio hiciera un chasquido molesto con la lengua, mirando ahora a el menor con reproche de una manera que ni Ace ni su propio padre había hecho alguna vez (el primero porque nunca le reprendía y el segundo porque no le prestaba la suficiente atención para mirarle dos veces siquiera) tomo a el niño por la oreja y halando ligeramente de esta le reprendió.- Te comerás tus vegetales.-

No había habido amenazas en aquella tranquila voz, la mirada del rubio ni siquiera mostraba molestia alguna, solo firmeza, y aquella mano en su oreja habían sido amenaza suficiente, pues aunque el mayor no le estuviera haciendo daño era raro que alguien lo regañase de otra forma que no fuera mandándolo a su cuarto o ignorándole, regularmente podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana mientras estuviera en su habitación, pero suponía que estando en un restaurante no era muy lógico que lo mandasen a su cuarto, nunca había reparado en ello porque realmente nunca había salido a comer con sus padres, empujando la mano del rubio para que lo soltara se quedo viendo fijamente a su plato antes de soltar un pesado suspiro de derrota, comiendo lo más lentamente que le eran posible sus vegetales, no estaban tan mal, debía admitir al menos eso.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y de la misma manera abordaron el auto del rubio, Luffy no se creía el descaro de aquel chico que aun se negaba a admitir sus sucias intenciones, tampoco era que él se lo fuera a poner fácil, pero quizá debería interrogarle acerca de estas, no estaba seguro de que hacer, después de todo Ace nunca le había presentado a nadie más, de pronto otra idea se coló en su cerebro, quizá Ace iba a huir con aquel sujeto y a dejarle solo para siempre y lo que este tipo hacia era solo un maquiavelito (si, él sabía lo que significaba maquiavelito) esquema para que se distrajera pensando que el sujeto estaba dispuesto a engañar a Ace con él para después llevarse a él pecoso muy lejos hasta algún lugar donde nunca lo volvería a ver en toda su vida, despreciable, aquello simplemente era despreciable, jamás se habría imaginado que podía haber un sujeto tan despreciable.

Marco por su parte ni siquiera prestaba atención a todos las muecas y gestos que el menor le hacía con cada pensamiento mas descabellado que se le ocurría, si acaso solo pensaba en cómo tratar el tema de la alimentación de aquel niño con el hermano mayor de este, no era su responsabilidad aun pero si quería algo serio con el pecoso pronto lo seria.

Llegaron pronto, el menor había saltado fuera del auto sin despedirse siquiera o agradecer por la comida, a Marco le habría gustado preguntar si habría alguien en casa con él, no se le hacía bien dejar a un menor solo, pero este se había esfumado antes de que lograra conseguir aquello y soltando un ligero suspiro se alejo del lugar, necesitaba un cigarro urgentemente, de alguna manera el estar con ese niño había logrado ponerle los nervios de punta ¿Que jodidos había sido todo aquello? ahora que estaba solo se permitió, por una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, recordar la reacción del pequeño cuando apretase la blanda y blanca carne de su estomago, aquello estaba mal, muy muy mal, no solo la reacción del menor si no la propia habían sido completamente inadecuadas, aquello no podía volver a repetirse, y aunque quería que así fuera y esa era su convicción una lejana vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no podría evitar que de nuevo ocurriera.

Luffy no había tocado a la puerta, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo se había metido a la casa sin esperar siquiera a que el carro del rubio se retirase, esperaría a Ace el solo como todos los domingos, haría su tarea, tomaría su baño eh incluso se prepararía la mochila para el día siguiente, no quería que el pecoso tuviera que lidiar con nada cuando llegase a casa, ya el hecho de que tuviera que trabajar y estudiar era bastante malo como para que también se echara encima más responsabilidades con él, sabía que su hermano le revisaría la tarea al llegar así que se esforzaba en hacerla lo mejor posible, le hubiera encantado poder prepararle algo de comer al pecoso pero no sabía cocinar además de que su hermano no le dejaba usar la estufa y no había quien pudiera enseñarle en verdad ... de alguna manera sus pensamientos volaron en dirección del rubio pero sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza para deshacerse de ellos continuo con su tarea, no pediría ayuda a esa estúpida piña infiel que planeaba robarle a su hermano.

Cuando Ace llego a casa el pequeño se encontraba viendo la televisión tranquilamente, sus padres al parecer aun no llegaban y el menor enseguida había corrido a recibirle con un montón de historias de las que no había entendido ni la mitad, Ace le cargo en brazos mientras el otro seguía parloteando incesantemente, al principio parecía que estas tenían algún tipo de coherencia referente a que Marco querría engañarles y secuestrarlo pero de alguna manera que no comprendía al final el rubio se había convertido en un monstruo espacial que secuestraria a Ace para hacer pruebas en él y había dejado de prestarle demasiada atención al menor pensando que quizá este estuviera celoso. Después de todo era la primera vez que "traía un chico a casa" por así decirlo, dejando a Luffy sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.- Ya, marco no es ningún monstruo espacial monito, ya verás cómo te cae bien después.- dijo antes de besar la frente de su adorado hermano menor.

Mientras escuchaba aquellas fantasiosas historias que el menor le contaba el pecoso se dedicaba a preparar la cena, si las cosas hubieran seguido como hasta el momento el fin de semana probablemente habría sido perfecto, pero las cosas nunca podían ser tan buenas como al pecoso le hubiera gustado, la puerta del frente se había abierto de manera estrepitosa, sus padres acababan de llegar de alguna fiesta completamente borrachos y el pecoso solo rogaba por que se fueran directamente a su cuarto, sus ruegos al parecer no habían sido escuchados.

Aquella mujer de cabellos obscuros a la que tanto aborrecía junto con el esposo de esta (hacía tiempo que se había decidido a no llamarle padre de nuevo) se habían decidido a acompañar a los pequeños a la cocina, podía ver a esa mujer revoloteando en torno a SU pequeño Luffy de manera que no le gustaba y cuando le abrazara frotando su mejilla con la del menor casi podía sentir un escalofrió recorrerle.- hola cariño ¿Cómo te portaste hoy? - le escucho decir en un tono meloso mientras le pellizcaba una de las mejillas a el menor hasta dejársela roja, Ace intentaba ignorarles pero no tenía un muy buen presentimiento de aquello, sirviendo la comida para el menor puso el plato frente a este dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a esa mujer desagradable la cual aquella había interpretado como un reto pues la sonrisa retorcida que recibiera a cambio no le gusto mucho.- bi...bien Sharon, ¿Van a cenar tu y papa con nosotros?- el pequeño parecía un poco nervioso de comenzar a comer, había tomado el tenedor pero no se decidía a comer aquello que tan buena pinta tenia por miedo a que madre le tachara de irrespetuoso al empezar a comer sin ellos, la mirada entrenublada y la sonrisa de medio lado que aquella chica le dedicasen al pecoso no le gustaba, el hombre que había entrado a la habitación junto con ella se encontraba rebuscando algo en la nevera. Si las cosas iban bien simplemente tomaría lo que quería de esta y se iría.

Pero las cosas nunca iban bien, el sonido de un plato quebrándose habían alertado la atención tanto de el pecoso como la del azabache que se había encontrado rebuscando la nevera.- ¡Ah! ¡Luffy! ¿Pero qué has hecho?- la falsa sorpresa en aquella voz femenina había hecho que el pecoso gruñera levemente, sabía que esa tipeja estaba inculpando al menor y lo peor era que el idiota y borracho de su padre seguramente se lo creería, viendo como este cerraba la nevera con fuerza antes de voltearse a ver al chiquillo con gesto amenazante no se lo pensó dos veces antes de interponerse entre ellos.-No fue Luffy quien tiro el plato.- Dijo el pecoso mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre mayor, la negrura de aquella pupilas era la misma que cuando se miraba en un espejo, odiaba aquello, el parecerse en algo a aquel vividor irresponsable, si tan solo pudiera irse de ahí con Luffy...

-¿Me llamas mentirosa Ace? - la sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro de muñeca le causaba asco, era increíble que alguien tan bonita pudiera ser tan desagradable, la bofetada en su mejilla le había dolido, pero no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello.- Discúlpate con Sharon.- la voz rasposa y profunda de aquel hombre le hacían estremecer pero no se dejaría doblegar solo por una cosa así, sabía que estaba siendo necio pero estaba arto de todo aquello.- Luffy, vete a tu cuarto.- Ace ordenó al menor, esperaba que este obedeciera y no tratara de ayudarle o solo terminarían peor, el chico por suerte siempre hacia caso a lo que el decía, aquello le hizo sonreír brevemente antes de sentir el golpe en su estomago dejarle sin aire, si se había sostenido en pie sin gritar era porque no quería que el pequeño que acababa de salir de la cocina tuviera motivos para regresar a esta.- Dije que te disculparas.- escucho a el mayor decir y sonrió de nuevo, levantando su rostro para sonreírle a aquel hombre con desprecio y autosuficiencia.- Me disculpo de que seas tan idiota.- dijo lleno de resentimiento, escupiendo algo de sangre por el golpe subsecuente a sus palabras, no le importaba que el otro le moliera a golpes, no se disculparía y jamás, jamás dejaría que tocasen a su pequeño hermanito solo por culpa de esa mujer, no le molestaban los golpes en su persona o cualquier otro perjuicio que pudiera acaecerle, pero no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera al menor, definitivamente debía sacar a Luffy de aquel lugar… pronto.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta ahí por ahora, la verdad es que me siento un poco culpable escribiendo algo como esto... hasta el corazón se me hace chiquito (y eso que esto aun no es lo peor), no crean que no sufro también con esto XD pero espero que la historia sea de su agrado, yo advertí que sería algo un poco triste, muchas gracias por los comentarios que se sirvan dejarme y gracias por leer también.


	5. De una u otra forma

A veces me siento que a nadie nunca le gustaran mis historias, luego pienso que no soy el centro del universo y que le gente tiene su propia vida y se me pasa (?) muchas gracias sinceramente a quienes sigan esta historia u.u así sea solo una persona la que la lea mientras esa persona este ahí la seguiré hasta el fin, así que muchas gracias a quien quiera que la siga.

Advertencias: violencia intrafamiliar, Lemon.

A veces olvido advertir acerca del Lemon... no sé porque, pero me pasa.

* * *

Capítulo 5  
De una u otra forma...

* * *

Cuando aquel hombre se cansara de golpearlo el pecoso apenas si tenia ánimos de moverse, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última golpiza que tuviera que soportar por parte de aquel sujeto y casi había olvidado cómo eran, dolía mas en un nivel emocional que físico, no quería llorar pero una vez se encontró a solas en la cocina con la espalda en la puerta del refrigerador las lagrimas habían acudido por si solas, al menos no se había roto nada más que el labio y quizá la ceja por el ardor que sentía en esta, pero su humor realmente estaba por los suelos, no tenia por que soportar esa clase de cosas y de no ser porque no había querido acabar en una situación que le obligara a marcharse de esa casa no habría dudado en devolver aquellos golpes.

La única razón por la que seguía ahí después de todo es que no quería dejar a Luffy a solas con aquellas desagradables personas, si esto le hacían a él que era capaz de defenderse no quería ni imaginar él como tratarían a su hermano menor una vez que él no estuviera, si no tenia cuidado sus padres podían echarlo de casa apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ya esa estúpida mujer le había amenazado con aquello varias veces si no hacia todo lo que esta le pidiera, no era mucho lo que le pedía ¿Cierto? un porcentaje de su sueldo y algo de "placer" de vez en cuando... no le hubiera molestado darle la gran parte de su sueldo si no hubiera sido que estaba seguro que si lo hacía no habría comida en la mesa cada noche para su hermano pues no sabía qué era lo que esa mujer y su padre hacían con el dinero, pero seguro no lo usaban para la casa, es más, desde que Ace había comenzado a trabajar casi ni siquiera compraban despensa, el debía hacerla con su pequeño hermanito si deseaba que este tuviera las condiciones de vida adecuadas... y aquello mismo iba a por la ropa y los útiles escolares, de hecho daba gracias al cielo que no tuvieran que pagar renta o servicios al menos, pero poco faltaba. .

.  
El pecoso despertó tras la media noche con el ruido del recogedor y la escoba arrastrando los fragmentos de cerámica por el suelo, no sabía cuando se había dormido, ¿Se había desmayado o había sido solo un ataque de narcolepsia? no estaba muy seguro, escucho el sonido de la loza rota repiquetear casi estruendosamente mientras se le echaba a la basura, se quedo quieto un momento más, con el corazón latiéndole aun con fuerza en la obscuridad de la cocina, después de algunos pasos el zumbido de el frigorífico era lo único que escuchaba ya, sería mejor irse al cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera conformar aquel pensamiento los pasitos ligeros habían vuelto, podía ver ahora que se trataba del menor que volvía con un paño desde el cuarto de servicios.- Debiste dejarlo así Lu, yo podía limpiarlo.- le susurro desde donde estaba, sin hacer ademán aun de ponerse en pie.- Esta bien, no quiero ser una carga para ti Ace.-

Aquellas palabras en boca del menor le habían herido mucho más que todos los golpes recibidos aquella noche, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritarle al pequeño que no fuera idiota.- Algún día te sacare de aquí Lu, lo prometo.- el menor se hallaba limpiando las manchas de comida que habían quedado en el piso, levantando la cabeza de aquel trabajo le dedico una radiante sonrisa a su hermano, aquella que guardaba únicamente para él y que hacían que el corazón del pecoso se derritiera de amor.- Te curare en cuanto acabe aquí.- murmuro el pequeño sin responder realmente al comentario por parte del mayor, aun con su corta edad comprendía que las cosas estaban bastante mal y aunque confiaba en su hermano realmente no quería ser una carga para este, esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas que al cumplir los 18 el chico se fuera de aquel lugar y aunque sabía que aquello probablemente no sucedería por un momento su mente voló hacia cierto rubio, quizá no sería tan malo perder a su querido hermano después de todo...

.  
.

La semana había transcurrido tan devastadoramente lenta para Marco que cuando llegase el viernes ya contaba los minutos que faltaban para el fin de semana, y aunque no vería al pecoso hasta el sábado por la tarde solo saber que aquel día estaba más cerca hacia que se le acelerara ligeramente el corazón, aunque no solo por el cariño que sentía por él, había también algo que no le tenía tranquilo, pero no sabía qué.

Después del domingo no había vuelto a saber del pecoso, esperaba que este le llamara o mandase algún mensaje de texto, el mismo lo hubiera hecho pero cada que intentaba componer algún mensaje para el menor tenia la sensación de ser alguna clase de acosador que intentaba atraer la atención de su víctima, aquello de convivir con los demás o tomar la iniciativa no se le daba muy bien y en realidad su manera de hablar y tratar con la gente era por lo regular un tanto osca, no que fuera grosero pero incluso en la oficina si alguien mas no le hablaba el no solía iniciar las interacciones, a lo mucho daba los buenos días al llegar y las buenas noches al marcharse, pero aquello era más por educación que cualquier otra cosa.

Había escrito y borrado tantas veces aquellos mensajes que ya a mitad de semana sintiéndose completamente inepto lo había dejado por la paz y esperado que el pecoso fuera quien le contactara, pero aquello no había ocurrido, la idea de que el menor ya no quisiera nada con el no se le había pasado por la mente, pero la de que aquello tuviera algo que ver con el hermano menor de este sí, quizá solo era rencor mal dirigido al haber esperado una cercanía mucho mas pronta después de los acontecimientos del fin de semana anterior, se moría de ganas de hablar con el pecoso y verlo, no sabía bien como había aguantado tanto tiempo viéndole solo una vez por semana si desde el lunes no se lo había sacado de la cabeza, quería verlo, necesitaba verlo... quizá por que antes no pensaba que tuviera posibilidades reales con el pecoso.

O quizá por que no pensó que follar con él fuera tan rico... Bueno, por muy romántico que quisiera ser debía admitir que era un hombre con necesidades bastante concretas y el sexo era una parte de ellas, solo hacía falta ver a aquel azabache para desearlo, si bien no se había acercado al pecoso con estas intenciones como primer objetivo estaba en su naturaleza el ser brutalmente sincero, razón por la que en ningún momento negaba o negaría la atracción física y sexual que sentía por aquel pelinegro, habría que ser estúpido para pensar que no tenía ninguna intención de esa clase desde el inicio, pero el que no lo presionara para ello y el que no la tuviera eran dos cosas distintas, las había tenido pero era un hombre paciente... por lo general.

Para el sábado por la mañana al no tener ninguna llamada por parte de él pecoso y no sabiendo si le vería en el bar o a solas como la vez anterior su paciencia había comenzado a agotarse, no, en realidad aun cuando no estuviera seguro no había comenzado a exasperarse hasta que una vez decidiera llamar al pecoso no había habido respuesta.

Su primera llamada había ido a buzón tras algunos tonos, la segunda igual, creyendo que el chico quizá no estuviera despierto aun o no había podido atender le había dado una hora entera antes de volver a llamar, pero cuando sus nuevas llamadas se encontraran con el buzón de voz del menor en 5 diferentes ocasiones la incomodidad y preocupación habían comenzado a transformarse en molestia, el fastidio ante aquello creciendo con cada tono del teléfono al no ser respondido, hasta que al final las llamadas habían comenzado a irse directamente al buzón, aquello le había hecho lanzar el celular contra la cama un poco molesto ¿Por qué jodidos el pecoso había apagado el celular?

Intento calmarse y razonar, una pequeña vocecita le decía que el pelinegro le estaba evitando, pero intentaba ignorar aquella cuanto le fuera posible. A las 5pm ya estaba bañado, cambiado y listo para salir, si el pecoso no iba a contestar tendría que ir a buscarlo a su trabajo, no habían quedado en nada concreto pero al menos dentro del bar no le sería tan sencillo evitarle.

El camino hacia el bar había sido tranquilo, demasiado, a los 20 minutos de salir de su casa ya había aparcado el auto fuera del establecimiento donde el pecoso trabajaba los sábados como mesero y si no había salido antes del auto era porque se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente en el interior del carro para intentar calmarse antes de ver al pecoso, no sería conveniente que se alterara o que fuera demasiado agresivo por algo que bien podía tratarse de un malentendido únicamente. No quería espantar al pecoso, no podía mostrarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza de aquella manera tan enfermizamente compulsiva pues aquella voz molesta que le susurraba todas las razones por las que debía estar molesto también se empeñaba en llenarle la mente de fantasías idiotas acerca del pecoso intimando con otros hombres o mujeres de la manera que lo había hecho ellos la semana anterior... el sabia que el mayor de los D no era esa clase de persona, pero su voz interior era demasiado insistente y ocurrente, era mejor calmarla antes de ver al pecoso.

Cuando entro al bar el rubio busco por todas partes pero al no encontrar a quien buscaba sin remedio habíase sentado en un sitio vacio de la barra, pidiendo un trago y vaciándolo por completo en un fluido movimiento antes de pedir otro, no quería preguntar por el pecoso pero los trabajadores regulares sabían que estaba ahí por él, ninguno de los otros chicos o chicas que trabajaban en aquel lugar llamaban su atención, no estaba ahí por ellos y cuando alguno se le había tratado de acercar anteriormente les había rechazado de manera cortes, ahora con su cara de pocos amigos y la sombra de barba que no se había molestado en rasurar debido a su molestia con el pecoso no daba un aura precisamente amena así que nadie le había molestado tras asegurarse que tuviera lo suficiente de beber en el momento que lo pedía.

Cuando el pecoso se digno aparecer Marco ya tenía varias copas encima, pero no estaba borracho, hacía falta mucho más que aquello para hacerle sentir mareado siquiera, vio al pelinegro ir a la registradora y tras unas cuantas palabras con el administrador pudo observar como este señalaba en dirección a él, no sabía bien que había dicho el chico y que le habían respondido, pero el nerviosismo era obvio en su rostro cuando se dirigió a tomar asiento junto al rubio.- Marco.- La sonrisa falsa y estudiada que adornaba aquellos labios ligeramente lastimados no había dejado de deslumbrarle, tanto aquella como las reales lucían mas que arrebatadoras en aquel rostro, pero lo que le había robado el aliento al rubio en aquel momento había sido una cosa completamente distinta, a pesar de el maquillaje cubriendo las marcas de su rostro era más que obvio que el menor había tenido alguna clase de percance.- Ace.-

El silencio tras aquella breve excusa de saludo había crecido hasta tornarse incomodo y molesto, el pecoso pidió un trago y el rubio no le detuvo, por su cara necesitaría mucho más que eso, quería que el menor fuera quien hablara primero pues en su mente había demasiadas preguntas, muchas de ellas girando en torno a el nombre de quien debía matar en aquel momento.

-Lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas.- el rubio frunció el entrecejo, aquello no era lo que quería escuchar, el pelinegro probablemente lo sabia pero aun así intentaba distraerle con aquella patética charada.- No creerás las cosas que Luffy se paso inventando acerca de ti, ¿Que tanto fue lo que hicieron después de que me fuera?- el menor parecía casi feliz de charlar pero había algo en su voz como si esta estuviera a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento.  
Marco alargo una de sus manos para tomar el rostro del menor, observando este con detenimiento, aun bajo la precaria forma como el menor había intentado cubrir este podían adivinarse los moretones en su mejilla y el costado de su cabeza, aparto el cabello del chico de aquella zona para poder observarlo mejor, su ceja había sido abierta pero ahora solo quedaba una cicatriz que probablemente desaparecería pronto, aquellos golpes no eran recientes precisamente pero debían ser posteriores al domingo obviamente.- ¿Que sucedió?- la camiseta de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga que el chico había decidido usar no le dejaban examinar otra cosa que no fuera su rostro pero estaba seguro que aquellos no eran lo únicos golpes en el.- Tuve una pelea.- la mentira era tan palpable en aquellos ojos sin brillo que marco casi se había molestado de nuevo, el menor le había desviado la mirada.- No es nada que te incumba marco.-

Sabía que el rubio solo estaba preocupado pero Ace no era ninguna damisela en peligro y no esperaba ser salvado por este, así que no se permitiría mostrarle al mayor toda la desesperación que realmente sentía, deseaba más que nada un abrazo y las palabras cariñosas de aquel hombre pero no quería mostrarle aquel lado patético eh indefenso de él, nadie tenía por qué cargar con aquel lastre, mucho menos aquel chico que ya le había hecho tan feliz solo por fijarse en un muchachillo ingenuo como el.- Lo siento, solo... no quiero hablar de ello.- La expresión seria de el mayor le había hecho estremecer ligeramente, le había mirado con tanta frialdad como no estaba acostumbrado a ver en esos ojos y sintió que su corazón se helaba por un momento, cuando el más alto se pusiera en pie creyó que este se había hartado por fin de sus chiquilladas y sintió algo clavársele en el corazón, ¿hasta qué punto se podía uno enamorar de otra persona tan rápidamente? llevaban meses viéndose pero solo los fines de semana y en una sola semana las cosas había evolucionado tan aprisa que le causaba un poco de temor, pero si el otro iba a irse era mejor que lo hiciera ahora cuando aun no estaba tan irremediablemente enamorado de él, si pasaban otra noche juntos y en esas condiciones con su psique tan frágil quien sabe si pudiera volver a respirar al alejarse de nuevo del rubio.

No había visto a Marco charlar con el dueño, pero para cuando regresara y le tomase del brazo para que se pusiera en pie supo que lo había hecho pues le había ayudado a colocarse la chaqueta antes de llevárselo de ahí, no sabía que pensar o hacer, simplemente había seguido al rubio hasta su auto con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la garganta de lo fuerte que este palpitaba en su pecho. Casi parecía que quería escapar de él.

Sentados en el auto del mayor se habían quedado en un silencio algo incomodo para el menor por unos momentos lo único que escuchaba era el frenético martillar de los latidos de su corazón en las orejas, Marco no había encendido el auto de inmediato como el pecoso imagino que haría en un inicio, el rubio parecía no notar su incomodidad pues se hallaba fumando tranquilamente, con la mano fuera de la ventana perezosamente cuando no estaba dando una calada al cigarrillo, una vez dentro del carro Ace no había sabido bien que hacer consigo mismo, le costaba trabajo pensar en otra cosa que decir que no fueran excusas y el silencio realmente le estaba matando, cuando el otro termino de fumar simplemente había apagado su cigarrillo en la cenicero del coche y por fin encendido aquel, el trayecto hasta la casa del mayor se le había hecho eterno y si el otro no le hubiera abierto la puerta al llegar probablemente no se habría bajado del auto.

Por no mencionar que se había dormido en el transcurso y el rubio le había tenido que dar unos golpecitos a su ventana para que reaccionara, poniéndose por completo rojo cuando se diera cuenta de la situación, con el dorso de su mano limpiando algo de saliva que se le había escurrido mientras dormía.

Había seguido al rubio hasta su casa y una vez dentro de ella el susodicho le había indicado en una voz un tanto seria que se lavara la cara, no había querido desobedecer así que colgando su abrigo en el perchero del recibidor había ido al medio baño que se encontraba cerca de la entrada para hacer aquello que marco le había indicado, la verdad es que se sentía un poco raro eso de maquillarse los golpes y normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero habría querido que el mayor no tuviera que verle de esa forma de ser posible.

Una vez se enjuagase la cara pudo ver sus moretones nuevamente de regreso en la piel ligeramente tostada manchándola en aquellos tonos morados y verduscos, que le hacían ver un tanto demacrado, el estrés y la falta de sueño también comenzaban a provocarle algunas ojeras, saco la lengua ante su patético reflejo y soltó un suspiro, no valía la pena prolongar lo inevitable, secándose el rostro con cuidado apago la luz del baño y salió de este en dirección a la sala donde le esperaba el mayor.

Marco estaba sentado en el sillón con un trago en la mano, el nudo de su corbata algo flojo y el primer botón de la camisa suelto, aun portaba el saco de uno de esos trajes grises en los que tanto le gustaba verlo pero este estaba completamente abierto, se acerco al mayo sin saber bien que decirle, con un gesto de la mano este le había indicado que se parase frente a él, la voz autoritaria del rubio cuando hablase le había hecho estremecer.- Quítate la ropa.- aquella orden le había hecho sonrojar violentamente, estaba seguro que el mayor no tenía ninguna mala intención pero no había podido evitar el malpensar aquello, y a pesar del nerviosismo evidente en su rostro el rubio únicamente había esperado a que el menor obedeciera.

Con un poco de renuencia el pelinegro tomo el borde de su camisa para sacársela de una buena vez, desordenando sus negros cabellos ligeramente ondulados, quedándose quieto después bajo la mirada de escrutinio del mayor, que después de verle bien había alargado la mano con la que sostenía su bebida para trazar el hematoma especialmente desagradable que adornaba su estomago, el tacto frio del dorso de la mano ajena y el tacto accidental y helado del vaso de vidrio sobre su tibia piel le había hecho temblar un poco, la mirada del otro era completamente seria y tras analizar aquellas marcas había regresado su mirada a los ojos del menor, el negro cruzándose con el dorado haciendo sentir que las chispas comenzarían a saltar en cualquier momento, si el pecoso hubiera dicho que aquello no le parecía por demás excitante podría considerársele un mentiroso en todo su derecho.- ¿Qué Sucedió?- aquel tono de voz no admitía excusas o mentiras.]

Desviando su mirada el pecoso había comenzado a morder el lado derecho de su labio,  
se sentía realmente expuesto ante la mirada del otro, con una de sus manos tomo su brazo contrario atravesando el pecho en un ridículo intento de cubrir algo de el orgullo que de momento estaba por los suelos.- fue una pelea familiar.- murmuro por fin en una leve y rasposa voz el menor, como esperando que el otro no le escuchase aunque en el silencio de la noche hasta la respiración acompasada del rubio era más que audible.- ¿Eso es todo?- Sabia por aquel tono de aquella pregunta que el otro no estaba restándole importancia al tema sino más bien lo contrario, no le pedía detalles, solo quería saber si el pecoso no le ocultaba algo mas.- si.- regresando su rostro a encarar el del mayor sintió de nuevo la mano extendida del contrario ahora tomar la propia y dejándose guiar se sentó sobre las piernas mayor con las propias a cada costado de estas, sintiendo la respiración del otro cerca de su cuerpo antes de que los fríos labios ajenos comenzaran a quemar su cálida piel de manera cuidadosa por todas aquellas desagradables marcas, trazándoles ya con los labios ya con la lengua de manera tan suave y sutil que comenzaba hacerle mas difícil y pesada la respiración al pelinegro.

El sonido del cristal contra la madera y el repiqueteo de los hielos contra el cristal eran los únicos murmullos que acompañaban a los suspiros que el azabache comenzaba a soltar de manera cada vez más descarada, la forma como el otro tomaba su cintura de manera firme pero gentil y rosaba su piel con el máximo de los cuidados le tenían profundamente excitado, podía sentir como su cerebro iba fundiéndose lentamente con el calor de su cuerpo cada vez mucho más alto.- Marco...- aquel susurro parecía casi un hechizo, entre aquellos fuertes brazos y esas toscas manos se sentía extrañamente protegido, inclinándose un poco para poder rosar los labios del mayor pudo sentir todos sus timones deshacerse en aquel beso, era como si estando ahí nada malo pudiera sucederle jamás.

La piel desnuda del menor en sus manos y sus labios se sentía como seda por la suavidad con la que la tocaba, más que un roce era casi un calor y energía estática entre sus cuerpos, solo el aliento, solo los folículos de su piel, solo la saliva, solo sus almas. Y aun ante tanto cuidado las imágenes mas sucias eran las que pululaban en sus pensamientos, solo aquellos y nada más.

Aquellos cambios en la coloración de la piel del pecoso le parecían un crimen, cada moretón, cada herida, cada hematoma le hacían sentir la bilis en la boca por el coraje y la impotencia, quería meter a aquel chico en una caja de cristal para únicamente el poder verle y tocarle, quería ir y moler a golpes al desgraciado que se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a aquel muchacho, no porque fuera su padre se detendría ¿Quien le conocía en aquella familia después de todo? nadie más que el hermano menor del pecoso, si decidía matar a aquel sujeto no habría quien sospechase de él, aunque tenía la desagradable sensación de que el pelinegro no lo permitiría.

Su nombre susurrado en aquella excitada voz le había hecho sonreír, no esperaba que el menor disfrutase tanto de aquellas caricias pero saber que lo hacía le ponía vagamente feliz, no quería que aquella llama que tenía ese chico al que amaba con todo su ser fuera apagada por nada, le protegería tomara lo que tomara.- Te amo Ace.- las palabras habían salido un poco secas pero sinceras y mientras acariciaba las piernas de el muchacho podía sentir a este comenzar a jalarle el nudo de la corbata para deshacerse de esta.

Tras la corbata había sido la camisa, el pecoso comenzaba a acariciarle y besar su cuerpo con tal devoción que casi podía sentir que aquello estaba mal, pero aun así le encantaba, las propias manos del rubio subían de las piernas al trasero ajeno para acariciarle por encima de los pantalones con cuidado, no fuera a ser que hubiera bajo estos alguna herida que no alcanzase a ver, subiendo de nuevo con una de sus manos a la espalda ajena y dejando la otra en su cintura ayudo al pecoso a recostarse en el sofá, desabotonando los pantalones ajenos mientras sentía las manos contrarias desabrocharle el cinturón

Dejando que el rubio le quitara el pantalón pudo sentir casi algo de vergüenza de que el otro fuera a notar el cómo le tenía completamente empalmado con caricias que en un principio no debían haber sido obscenas, pero es que los dedos y labios de aquel hombre siempre tenían un dejo tan erótico que le era difícil estar a su lado sin sentirse como ahora, completamente dispuesto a entregársele.- Marco...- el sentir su lengua colarse en aquella zona tan privada de su cuerpo sin preámbulo alguno le había hecho arquearse violentamente, no había podido evitar sentir que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, los gemidos acudiendo a sus labios sin haber sido llamados siquiera.

Los roces previos le habían tenido tan dispuesto y excitado que aun teniendo una semana de no ver al mayor cuando este comenzara a perpalo le había pedido introducir aquellos toscos dedos de una buena vez, la gentileza del otro en lugar de reconfortarle de alguna manera había logrado desesperarle al punto que se encontraba casi rogando por que el otro lo tomase de una buena vez.

-Nhhh... marco...-casi parecía que el mayor se demoraba mas con el mero afán de torturarle, aquella sonrisa de medio lado bajo los ojos deseosos del mayor le hacían sentir aun mas cachondo de ser posible, los dedos mancillándole la estrecha entrada haciéndole gemir incoherentemente por mas, un suspiro de alivio dejando sus labios cuando el otro los retirase, pudiendo notar el gran bulto entre los pantalones ajenos se había relamido los labios ante la visión de aquel miembro viril completamente erecto, manteniendo sus piernas bien abiertas para le mayor, con una de ellas sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras la otra tocaba la mesa de centro.

Sintió al rubio halarle para reacomodar su cuerpo de costado, de manera que le fuera mucho mas fácil caber en el sofá cómodamente, subiendo una de sus piernas al hombro del rubio mientras este se posicionaba para comenzar a penetrarle lentamente, tan, tan lentamente que hubiera deseado que el mayor le dejase montarle solo para poder complacerse el mismo, pero aquello dolía ya bastante como para pedir lo otro, no habiendo dejado que el otro le preparase adecuadamente había estado más estrecho incluso que la primera vez.

Una vez completamente dentro del menor con un pesado suspiro le había dedicado una mirada algo maliciosa al menor que con la mirada le pedía apresurarse, nada le gustaría mas en aquel momento que complacer sus deseos pero el tener al pecoso suplicando por justo aquello era demasiado morbosamente rico como para dejarlo pasar.

Al comenzar a moverse en aquel estrecho interior sin embargo no había podido mantener el control por demasiado tiempo, lo que habían comenzado como lentas y cuidadosas estocadas pronto había subido de tono hasta convertirse en un delicioso vaivén que

el pecoso apenas si podía soportar pues en cada profunda intrusión podía sentir al mayor chocar contra aquel punto que le hacía sentir completamente loco, las gotitas de presemen que ya escurrían por su miembro que aun sin las atenciones del otro se encontraba a punto de reventar eran muestra suficiente de lo excitado que aquel rubio le tenía, sus manos sosteniéndole con firmeza las piernas le impedían cerrar estas pero su interior se contraía con fuerza con cada una de las penetraciones que cada vez se volvían mas rápidas, al sentir las toscas manos ajenas en su miembro por fin no había aguantado mucho, derramándose en aquella mano de manera copiosa mientras aun la sentía subir y bajar por su miembro que a cada segundo perdía consistencia, sintiendo la semilla del contrario derramarse en su interior apenas unos segundos después.

La respiración pesada de los dos se entremezclaba con el agonizante silencio, habían llegado al punto preciso en el que no se quiere mover el cuerpo o el alma por miedo a quebrarlas pues tras abrir los ojos el pecoso se había encontrado con el sol naciente tras las pupilas ajenas saludándolo desde la tierra en calma que era el rostro del mayor, la sonrisa agradecida acudió a sus labios como todo aquella noche, de manera natural, sin ser llamada.- Ace, te amo.- aun con el otro dentro del y con sus cuerpos en la posición que habían quedado tras el orgasmo el azabache no pudo evitar sentir que el rubio hablaba por ambos.- y yo a ti.- contesto completamente embobado, dudaba que alguna vez se hubiera sentido más enamorado de alguien.

Marco dejo que fuera el menor quien se moviera primero, dejándole recostarse un poco más cómodamente en el sillón antes de quitarse el saco y echárselo encima al pecoso, aun estando a principios del verano las noches no eran precisamente cálidas y el azabache estaba bastante perlado en sudor, no quería que encima de lo que ya le estaba pasando fuera a atrapar un resfriado.-Sabes que podrías pedirme cualquier clase de ayuda si la necesitas.- el menor se había estado acurrucando de tal forma bajo su saco que casi le había recordado a un minino, (mas cuando le viera cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con esa tela gris mientras sus piernas se observaban perfectamente obscenas bajo el borde inferior de este que no llegaba a cubrirle ni la mitad de los muslos.) le había volteado a ver con la palabra vergüenza tatuada en toda la frente.- Lo agradezco, pero estaré bien.- murmuro el pecoso mucho más formal de lo que hubiera querido, apreciaba el ofrecimiento del rubio pero no quería ser una imposición para este. Además de que no era solamente por su propio bien que se preocupaba.

-Podríamos formar un hogar juntos si tu lo quisieras Ace.- el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor ante aquella proposición había hecho eco en el carmín de sus mejillas pero dejando salir una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes el chico se había sentado en el sillón con las rodillas retraídas hacia su pecho y su rostro recargado en la mano izquierda, a pesar de los moretones y el cansancio el semblante del pelinegro había pasado a uno completamente feliz y reluciente por unos breves instantes.- Me gustaría eso...- murmuro el aludido antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.- Pero es imposible, debo de cuidar de Luffy, no es como si pudiéramos traerle a vivir con nosotros, solo es un niño y aun si yo fuera mayor de edad jamás me darían su custodia.-  
un poco nervioso el pecoso miro a el mayor como sopesando si debía confesarle ciertas cosas o no.- además hace un semestre que deje de asistir a la escuela para obtener algo más de dinero, pero aun así no creo que pudiera cuidar de el yo solo...- el mayor se había acercado sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta y tomando su mentón le había hecho levantarlo para sostenerle la mirada.- No tienes que hacerlo tú solo pequitas.- el mote cariñoso mas las palabras de apoyo del otro casi le tenían al borde de las lagrimas, podía sentir sus ojos cristalizarse aunque no quería llorar frente al mayor.

A marco no le parecían muchas de las cosas que estaba escuchando en aquel momento, mucho menos él como veía de afectado y preocupado al pecoso o el que este se estuviera saltando la escuela para hacerse cargo de cosas que no le correspondían, por su amor a aquel muchacho hubiera dado todo y probablemente tendría que hacerlo, pero no le pesaba en lo absoluto - Prometo que te ayudare.-susurro sobre sus labios ajenos antes de rosarles suavemente.

El pecoso sintió el corazón acelerársele ante aquella promesa sellada con un beso, le creía, de todo corazón y sinceramente le creía.

* * *

Y supongo que hasta aquí está bien por ahora, no sé que mas decir esta vez ¿Alguien noto algo raro? no estoy segura si las cosas van muy lentas o muy aprisa.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los comentarios me hacen feliz


	6. Verdades a medias

Bueno creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir… gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

Advertencias: Incesto, contenido sexual heterosexual y homosexual.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Verdades a medias

* * *

La situación no podía ser más incómoda, al menos eso pensaba el pecoso, cuando Marco se enterase de que no estaba yendo a la escuela y de toda la demás situación en su casa este le había ofrecido su apoyo incondicional y aunque esto le había hecho feliz no había podido evitar omitir ciertos detalles al menos... uno de esos detalles se encontraba ahora reclamándole que no le diera la atención que se merecía.- ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente bonita?- escucho a aquella mujer recriminarle con aquel puchero que le hacía recordar a su hermanito menor y que le causaba un suspiro de desesperación.- Me lo pareces Sharon... pero ¿no crees que esto está mal?- contestó intentando alejarse de aquella mujer que solo en ropa interior se le insinuaba de nuevo, Luffy dormía en la cama de al lado y no quería que la chica notara que no estaba precisamente 'dispuesto' por así decirlo o aquello acabaría en escándalo, pero a decir verdad después de hacer el amor con Marco la noche anterior le era más que imposible tocar a aquella mujer sin sentir repulsión.

Ace desvió la mirada hacia la cama vecina donde el menor dormía, no era la primera vez que le parecía mal hacer aquellas cosas, por más de un motivo, ¿Qué tal si Luffy se despertaba? o si el viejo que se había ido de 'viaje' resultaba volver antes de lo esperado, pero a aquella mujer nada de eso le importaba, si no lograba complacerla de una u otra manera le iría mal y aquello en lugar de ayudar en algo solo lograba que se pusiera todavía mas nervioso y su pequeño 'problema' pasara a ser todavía mas notorio, la chica se daría cuenta de ello eventualmente, ya se le estaba subiendo enzima de nuevo, aquello era exasperante.- El que este mal lo hace aun más rico, ¿No?- aquella sonrisa seductora no hacía más que darle escalofríos... y no de los buenos, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? sabía que la cosa iría peor si la rechazaba, intento pensar en Marco a ver si así conseguía algo pero aquello no ayudaba mucho, no era la chica la que le iba a hacer algo a él después de todo, casi resignado tomo el rostro de aquella mujer para rosarle los labios de manera suave intentado desviar la atención del hecho de que por más que estuviera tocándose para intentar 'despertar' no lo lograba.

Escuchando un ruido de la cama vecina a Ace se le acelero el corazón, no quería que su hermano lo viera en aquella posición pero al separarse del beso y mirar de reojo se dio cuenta que este seguía profundamente dormido, únicamente se había descobijado un poco, dándole una excelente vista de sus piernas y aquel enorme trasero cubierto por los calzoncitos nuevos que habían ido a comprar apenas la semana pasada "El que este mal lo hace aun más rico, ¿No?" dios si era hipócrita, solo de ver a su hermanito se le estaba poniendo dura ahora sí, y aunque en otro momento se hubiera sentido terriblemente culpable por ello en aquel instante sus enfermas fijaciones (tanto por su hermano como por su voluminoso cuerpo) le parecían un rayo de salvación.

La cosa había acabado pronto, aun cuando había usado todo su repertorio de imágenes eróticas del menor y aun cuando tuviera una buena vista de este para 'motivarse' a aquella mujer le hacía falta algo más de carne para poder considerarla atractiva y aunque le tuviera con la boca tapada para evitar que con sus gemidos despertase al menor apenas sentir que aquella chica estaba satisfecha había experimentado un terrible alivio, tanto que casi ni se le había hecho difícil fingir que se corría.- ya no aguanto Sharon.- dijo entre suaves jadeos, pretendiendo que aquello le costaba no hacerlo aunque no quería mas que acabar, cuando sintió a la chica asentir soltó un pesado suspiro y con un par de estocadas mas quedo quieto un par de segundos, pretendiendo que en verdad se vaciaba dentro de ella, con el condón de cualquier forma aquella mujer no lo notaria y si fingía aquello era más para no desinflarle el ego a la mujer que por otra cosa, que no quería que encima de que le estuviera forzando a aquello también le forzara a llegar al clímax por que eso si que iba a estar difícil en su situación actual.

Unos momentos después de adularla por lo buena que era aquella mujer se había marchado al fin a su propia habitación, la verdad era que le jodia a más no poder estar cerca de ella y pretender que siquiera le gustaba, pero todo con tal de que esta estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para no tener ideas raras respecto a su hermanito, no que lo fuera a forzar a cosas como las que hacía con Ace, no probablemente a Luffy le hubiera tocado aguantar cosas peores, si así distraída como estaba no paraba de criticar al menor por su peso diciendo que si este adelgazara un poco quizá le podría servir de algo con la cara que tenia, no quería imaginarse que sería si Luffy efectivamente lograse bajar de peso.

Aunque el pecoso le había recriminado por decir esas cosas delante del niño ella solo se había encogido de hombros y dicho que si no aprovechaba sus atributos es porque además de gordo seguramente era idiota pero al ver el enojo de Ace se había guardado el resto de sus comentarios para ella misma y dejado un poco más tranquilo al menor; al menos frente al pecoso no había vuelto a hacer esa clase de comentarios, pero quien sabe, el no podía estar vigilando todo el tiempo.

Ya un poco más tranquilo después de que la mujer se marchase se había puesto en pie para cobijar a Luffy, al ir a besar su mejilla sin embargo había notado que esta estaba un poco caliente y algo asustado de que el menor pudiera tener fiebre le comenzó a tocar la frente que también estaba bastante roja igual que el resto de su cara.- ¿Lu... ffy?- casi se había sobresaltado ante los ojos cafés que se habían encontrado con los negros al darse la vuelta y mirarle de frente, aquel rostro despejado y apenado le había hecho morderse los labios, el pequeño estaba despierto.- ¿Cu... cuanto tiempo llevas así?- No podía creérselo, hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra.

-U...un rato...- murmuro el pequeñito tapándose un poco la carita de tomate con las sabanas mientras con los ojitos bien abiertos observaba al pecoso.- Lo siento Ace...- susurro en una pequeña vocecita un poco preocupado de que el mayor fuera a molestarse con el.- No... No tienes que disculparte Luffy...- le dijo el más alto antes de comenzar a acariciar su cabello de manera cariñosa, no era el menor quien había estado haciendo algo malo después de todo.- Lamento...- el pecoso lo caviló por un momento ¿Lamento haberme estado follando a tu madre al lado de tu propia cama? No, definitivamente no podía decir eso.- Lamento haberte despertado peque.- bueno aquello era una pobre excusa de disculpa pero no tan descarada al menos.

Luffy salió de entre las cobijas un tanto más animado al saber que su hermano no estaba molesto con él, sentándose en la cama.- Ace ¿Te dolía?- preguntó aquel monito y observando como el otro parecía no entender su pregunta continuo.- tu... ya sabes... ¿Te dolía? podrías haberme dicho a mí, yo te habría ayudado.- murmuro con un avergonzado puchero mientras aun le observaba un tanto apenado, con sus infladas mejillas haciendo que sus cachetes se vieran un tanto más regordetes y redondos en aquel bonito tono de rosa que el pronunciado sonrojo le había dejado tras comenzar a desaparecer poco a poco.

Ace se sonrojo ante la mórbida imagen de aquel inocente chiquillo ofreciéndose para satisfacer sus 'necesidades' aunque él no hubiera tenido ninguna y aunque le molestara en sobre manera el que el menor pensara que era él quien buscaba a aquella mujer y no a la inversa, pero se suponía que diera esa imagen, después de todo el orgullo de aquella chica no habría soportado que fuera de otra manera y si no jugaban como a ella le gustaba no habría forma de proteger a su hermanito pero le hubiera gustado que al menos este pudiera reconocer la verdad...-No me dolía nada Luffy, todo estaba bien.- le dijo el mayor entre susurros un poco mas frio de lo que necesitara, arrepintiéndose un poco al notar el semblante preocupado del menor, no quería regañarle pero no se sentía cómodo hablando esas cosas con un niño, menos cuando ese niño le provocaba más que cualquier mujer eh incluso que la mayoría de los hombres.- Vamos a dormir, ¿Quieres peque?-

Sus palabras intentaban ser calurosas pero fallaban miserablemente, en aquel momento se sentía gélido.-¿Puedo dormir contigo Ace?- El pecoso fingió una sonrisa para su hermano, era la primera vez que tenía que hacer aquello y la culpa tras darse cuenta de que no podía sonreírle sinceramente le forzó a continuar con aquella farsa.- Claro peque, ven a mi cama.- podrían haberse quedado en la de Luffy pero de alguna forma no deseaba aquello, quizá fuera un pensamiento un poco retorcido pero deseaba tener al pequeño en su propia cama para borrar el desagradable olor ajeno a esta.

El menor le abrazo por el cuello, subiendo una de sus piernas al regazo ajeno, le gustaba estar cerca de su hermano, nunca pasaba frio al lado de él, ni tenía pesadillas o malos sueños, podía sentirse seguro y amado entre los fuertes brazos del otro moreno. -Ace...- el otro no contesto por un momento, estaba quedándose dormido ya.- Ace...-

-¿hum?- El aludido no abrió los ojos, quería dormir.  
-¿Te gusta Sharon?- Dijo Luffy pudiendo sentir a su hermano tensarse.  
-No.- La respuesta fue seca, no le gustaba aquella conversación,  
-¿Te gusta Marco?- el mayor había comenzado a acariciar la espalda ajena de manera casi compulsiva -Ah...- el pecoso dudo un segundo en contestar mas por la reacción del menor que por qué dudase de sus propios sentimientos.- Si, supongo que sí. Y si también me gustas tú peque ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- sintió al menor encogerse de hombros antes de seguir con su interrogatorio.- ¿También haces esas cosas con marco?- aquello ultimo le había espantado el sueño, ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto, podía fingir demencia, o quizá un ataque de narcolepsia... maldita cosa que nunca venia cuando la necesitaba.

Pero aun si lo hubiera hecho dudaba que el más pequeño se fuera a dar por vencido así como así, era un niño demasiado necio y terco cuando algo se le metía en esa cabecita suya.-No, no es lo mismo lo que hago con marco.- dijo esperando que con aquello el otro quedase feliz.- ¿Entonces qué haces con él?- la pregunta del menor le tenía bastante incomodo, ¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera que con marco hacia el amor mientras que con aquella mujer solo fingía?- Algo distinto.- dijo Ace un poco más molesto, tratando de zanjar el asunto pero el menor no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder.

Levantándose un poco del pecho de su hermano le miro directamente a los ojos.- Muéstrame, yo quiero saber.- Aquella petición tan demandante le había hecho enrojecer mientras apretaba los labios, la expresión suplicante del otro le podía mas que su propia lógica y conciencia pues teniéndole tan cerca y no habiendo llegando a disfrutar realmente aquella noche pero con el cuerpo un poco más sensible de lo usual era un tanto más difícil de lo usual ignorar el calor ajeno, sus manos que antes hubieran estado rosando la espalda desnuda del menor bajaban ahora hasta el borde de los calzoncillos ajenos, el que pudiera sentir la blanda piel del estomago y el pecho del otro desnudos contra él tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Aferrando sus manos a los glúteos del pequeño con fuerza le atrajo un poco más sobre su cuerpo para sentarlo sobre la hombría que ya con los roces de la regordeta pierna del menor había comenzado a despertar bajo la ropa interior que era lo único que había vuelto a colocarse.- ¿En verdad quieres saber peque?- el tinte de lujuria en su voz había hecho que el menor se estremeciera mientras se dejaba colocar a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su hermano, recargando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza ajena para evitar poner todo su peso sobre él, alcanzando a rosar su naricita contra la de el otro.- aja...- murmuro dejando su aliento salir un poco pesado sobre los labios ajenos mientras asentía en un lento movimiento, como hipnotizado por la cercanía del rostro ajeno.

El pecoso se levanto a rosar aquellos labios en un beso demasiado demandante para el pequeño, robándole el aliento desde el primer instante con la brusca intrusión de su lengua a la cavidad del otro mientras con sus manos separaba los enormes glúteos del menor para dejarle sentir entre ellos la erección que de manera casi dolorosa había nacido prontamente con aquel desenfrenado beso y la sensación de la carne tibia y suave desbordándose entre sus dedos.- Ahhh... Ace...- la respiración agitada del pequeño crecía a momentos cuando le dejo soparse de aquel beso solo para poder observar su rostro completamente sonrojado mientras con sus manos le apretaba aquellos gordos muslos, haciendo que se sentara por completo en su erección y comenzando a mover sus caderas para frotarse entre los glúteos ajenos con apenas la delgada capa de la ropa interior separándoles, le deseaba de manera insana. Los gemiditos y jadeos ahogados del menor le estaban haciendo morirse de ganas por quitarle aquella prenda a jirones, pero no podían permitirse aquello.

-¿Te gusta hermanito?- El menor asintió ante la pregunta tan morbosa del pecoso mientras este se sentía un sucio pervertido, aun así había llevado una de sus manos hasta pellizcar uno de los rosados peoncitos ajenos para ponerle duro, haciendo lo mismo con el otro, debido al sobrepeso del menor la imagen que brindaba era sumamente obscena.- nghh... Ace... te amo hermano...- el aludido le sonrió de medio lado antes de tumbarle en la cama, deshaciéndose de la ropa interior del pequeño y la propia en un rápido movimiento antes de tumbarse apenas un poco entre las piernas ajenas, frotando su notoria erección con la ya obvia excitación entre las piernas del menor.- y yo a ti hermanito...- le susurro al oído en un tono más que sucio y deseoso antes de comenzar a lamer la oreja ajena, bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo, amasando y apretujando la carne del chico con lujuria, mordisqueando los blandos rollitos que el sobrepeso le causaba al menor y causando que este último se retorciera y arqueara ligeramente con ello, con algo de dificultad había llegado hasta las piernas de el chiquillo, comenzando a lamer el interior de los muslos de este y de vez en cuando dando una que otra lengüetada en el escroto o el miembro ajeno, solo para escuchar a el chico gemir más alto aunque aquel cubría su propia boca pues bien sabía que no debía hacer demasiado ruido.- Ace no... Por favor... eso no... yo quiero... deja que yo lo haga...- le escuchaba suplicar de vez en cuando haciendo que la retorcida sonrisa de sus labios solo aumentara aun mas.- no Luffy... no haremos "eso" ahora... solo... espera y veras...-

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la humedad entre las piernas ajenas tomo al chico por los muslos y le hizo levantar las piernas de forma recta, colocando su miembro erecto entre estas antes de hacerle que las cerrase.- aprieta... aprieta bien amor...- susurro el pecoso entre pesados jadeos antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo ajeno, simulando como si realmente le estuviera penetrando, las anchas piernas del menor apretadas entre sus manos y la saliva entre estas daban una sensación de húmeda estrechez tan deliciosa que el pecoso apenas si había podido contenerse un poco antes de comenzar a arremeter salvajemente entre las piernas del pequeño Luffy, sintiéndose chocar contra su trasero y muslos en un desenfrenado vaivén que únicamente buscaba complacerse a sí mismo, no es como si pudiere lastimarle de cualquier manera.- nghh... Luffy... tócate... quiero... quiero que te corras conmigo...- murmuro entre pesados jadeos y con algo de dificultad el mayor, sintiendo que no aguantaría demasiado y así fue, en cuanto sintiera al menor apretar las piernas con mayor fuerza debido a su propio orgasmo no había podido aguantar a correrse sobre el pecho ajeno y haciéndole separar las piernas antes de terminar de vaciarse había acabado por regar su semilla también entre las piernas de este, relamiéndose ante la erótica imagen sobre su cama, aquello no estaba bien, pero se sentía de maravilla definitivamente.

Recostándose justo al menor le abrazo cálidamente.-¿Eso es lo que haces con Marco?- La pregunta del menor le llego lejana, ya se estaba quedando dormido.- Más o menos.- No, en definitiva no era lo mismo lo que hacía con aquella mujer, con Marco o con su pequeño hermanito, no era para nada lo mismo, ninguno de ellos. Si hubo más preguntas el pecoso ya no las supo.

.

.

Marco le había dado las llaves de su casa... se sentía algo raro después de llevar al menor al colegio no vagar por las calles en busca de algún empleo eventual o en espera a que diera la hora de su empleo regular. Para cuando llegase a aquella casa sin embargo el mayor ya no se encontraba en ella, era tan extraño el estar en aquel lugar a solas que casi se había salido apenas entrar en la casa ajena, pensando que quizá no había sido tan buena idea, pero Marco le había dicho que si no iba a ir a la escuela no le quería vagando por las calles y quizá al menos ahí pudiera leer algo o entretenerse con la tv... o dormir...

Tras la noche anterior realmente eso era lo que más necesitaba. Dormir, de hecho había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenía un sueño profundo y reparador que apenas sentándose en el sillón de la sala de estar se había comenzado a quedar dormido, de manera un poco vaga se acordó de lo acontecido en aquel lugar apenas unos días antes y sonrió, dejándose vencer por el sueño mientras rememoraba el último encuentro en aquella casa con su amante, Marco le había invitado a vivir con él y aquello le había hecho sentir sumamente feliz, aunque con aquella felicidad también había venido la angustia de los secretos que aun guardaba de él. Querría haberle dicho todo, pero realmente tenía miedo de perderle si lo hacía.

.  
.

Por algunas semanas el pecoso se había encontrado a solas en aquella casa más de una ocasión, la mayoría de las veces aprovechaba para descansar un poco pero en las raras ocasiones (ahora ya no tan raras) donde no se encontraba cansado le causaba algo de incomodidad el encontrarse a solas en aquel lugar desconocido, el hecho de que el mayor le hubiera dado las llaves de su casa era algo que hablaba de la gran confianza que le tenía y el menor no estaba seguro justo que era lo que había hecho para ganarse aquella confianza de la que no se sentía merecedor del todo, ya fuera porque se sentía un mentiroso por no haberle contado toda la verdad o porque realmente apenas si se conocían de hacia algunos meses no podía dejar de sentir que el rubio le daba mucho más de lo que merecía cuando él no tenía nada que ofrecerle realmente.

Le hubiera gustado limpiar un poco la casa del otro al menos como agradecimiento pero para empezar aquel lugar siempre lucia demasiado pulcro y para terminar le daba algo de pena el tocar las cosas del otro sin su permiso, se suponía que el mayor había pedido un cambio de horario en el trabajo para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con el pecoso pero desafortunadamente esas cosas tomaban tiempo y no siempre funcionaban así que ahí estaba día tras día a solas en aquella casa ajena nervioso de tocar algo y que el otro lo fuera a notar y le regañase el sábado, o que lo notara y no lo regañase solo por consideración, era un poco estresante más que nada porque le causaba bastante curiosidad todos los detalles de aquella casa que era algo más grande que en la que vivían ahora él y su hermano, la casa constaba de 3 habitaciones, sala, comedor, una amplia cocina con desayunador, un medio baño junto a el recibidor y dos baños completos entre las recamaras, Como marco vivía solo usaba solamente una de las habitaciones, las otras habían pasado a convertirse en un estudio y un cuarto de huéspedes que nunca se usaba.

El pecoso se pasaba la mayoría de sus días entre el cuarto del rubio y la sala, de vez en cuando si sentía hambre iba a la cocina donde los platos siempre estaban fregados ya, querría haberle cocinado algo al mayor para que almorzara cuando llegase del trabajo pero ahí de nuevo el miedo le vencía ¿Y si al otro no le gustaba su comida? Cocinaba lo suficiente para alimentar a su hermano y al mismo pero ellos no eran demasiado exigentes con la comida y dudaba bastante de sus habilidades culinarias como para satisfacer al mayor.

Después de las dos más largas semanas de su vida sin embargo al fin Marco le había dicho que le habían logrado cambiar el horario, un poco al menos, lo suficiente para tener al menos una hora y media a solas con el pecoso cada mañana antes de tener que ir al trabajo, no era mucho quizá, pero el pecoso apreciaba aquel tiempo como si fuera oro, después de todo casi podría haberlo sido.

De alguna manera sin embargo aquellas mañanas felices que compartía con el mayor solo servían para acentuar lo miserable que era el resto de su día, después de desayunar en agradable compañía el mayor debía marcharse, Ace le miraba como un cachorrito al que fueran a abandonar, pero le agradaba despedirle con un beso en la puerta y mirarle subir al auto rumbo a su trabajo, le hubiera gustado también estar ahí para recibirle, pero unas horas más tarde tenía que marchar a su propio trabajo y tras este era hora, finalmente, de regresar a "casa", el lugar donde se había criado y que no podía abandonar aun por más que el rubio se lo pidiera y su propio corazón se lo gritase, hacer la cena y revisar la tarea de su hermanito, acostar a este y rogar, rogar con todo el fervor del que era capaz de que fuera una noche tranquila, monótona y en paz en aquel lugar del que más que nada deseaba escapar.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Espero que nadie odie a mi pecoso lindo u.u el solo hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Gracias por leer tanto a los que comentan como a los que solo pasan a visitar, muchas gracias C:


	7. De grandes problemas y grandes solucione

Y aquí la siguiente entrega, espero que la disfruten, gracias por leer y si se sirven dejar un comentario les amare eternamente (?) Aunque no tanto como a mi gatito

* * *

Capítulo 7  
De grandes problemas y grandes soluciones.

* * *

Marco se sentía como un adolecente con aquella situación, no era la clase de persona que iba por ahí invitando a la gente a vivir a su casa como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, mucho menos se dedicaba a resolver los problemas intrafamiliares de otros, si a alguien le hubiera contado la situación por la que estaba pasando probablemente se hubieran reído de él, pues era de la clase de personas a la que si le cuentas tus problemas en lugar de decirte alguna palabra de apoyo te miraría en primera como si no entendiera porque carajo vienes a llorarle a él y en segunda seguramente haría un comentario acerca de que llorando no solucionarías nada, su "amigo" Thatch siempre estaba recordándole de lo insensible que era, sobre todo con las chicas, pero a él poco le importaba aquello. Si bien no era un bastardo sin corazón y apoyaría a alguien en apuros por mera solidaridad tampoco era un caballero en su brillante armadura, de manera que ni siquiera el mismo acababa de comprender por qué había invitado al otro a vivir con él y mucho menos porque le había dicho que le ayudaría con su situación familiar siendo que esta no debería ser nada que a él le importara... pero lo hacía, quizá era el amor, pensó absurdamente reprendiéndose al instante siguiente.

El ver a su querido pecoso triste o lastimado le hería en el alma, desde que le había dado la llave de su casa para que pudiera entrar y salir de ella como si le perteneciera también había podido disfrutar, aun en esas semanas que tomara el recolocar su horario de trabajo, de la cálida presencia ajena ya fuera en su sala o su dormitorio, de vez en cuando, cuando el aroma del cuerpo ajeno permeaba las cobijas podía quedarse horas sobre la cama solo disfrutando de aquello y del fantasma del calor del azabache. Le resultaba patético y casi bizarro el que pudiera sentirse de esa manera por un chiquillo, pero quizá era eso mismo lo que le permitía sentirse de aquella forma pues estaba seguro que con ninguna otra persona podría haberse comportado como lo hacía ahora, con comportamientos que de otra forma habría considerado como poco decorosos.

Cuando por fin le habían aprobado el cambio de horario en la oficina no había podido evitar una boba sonrisa todo el maldito día, a la mañana siguiente pasaría por fin algo de tiempo con el menor, se sentía tan nervioso de verle aquella mañana que casi había acabado quemando el desayuno.

Y a pesar de eso no podía recordar un momento más perfecto en los últimos meses, para cuando el pecoso llegase ya estaba cambiado, no quería perder ni un minuto del valioso tiempo que tenían a solas, cuando escucho los leves golpecitos en la puerta se asomo de la cocina al recibidor para ver al pecoso entrar con su propia llave.- Bienvenido, Yoi.- al parecer aquello había sorprendido a el menor que levantando la cabeza que hasta el momento había tenido gacha con la mirada en el piso se había iluminado con una inmensa sonrisa que el rubio no pudo evitar responder animadamente, viendo como el otro se quitaba los zapatos aprisa para dejarles en el recibidor y casi corría a su encuentro, plantándole un efusivo beso en los labios cuando llegase hasta donde estaba el más alto.- ¡No me dijiste que estarías aquí!- le escucho quejarse como un chiquillo mimado y no pudo menos que sonreír un poco más, abrazando al menor por la cintura antes de atraerle a un beso un poco más calmado y profundo, forzando su lengua en la cavidad del chico sin ningún miramiento para acariciar aquel musculo ajeno dentro de la boca del pequeño, deleitándose con su sabor.- Quería que fuera una sorpresa pequitas, no es mucho pero estaré al menos un rato contigo en las mañanas mientras vengas aquí.- acaricio el rostro de aquel muchacho que le miraba con una sonrisa enamorada y se preguntaba si algún día pasaría aquello, eso era lo que mas temía, que a aquel mocoso fuera a pasársele el enamoramiento eventualmente, después de todo el creer que se ama a alguien cuando se es tan joven no es algo fuera de lo común.

Trataba de no torturarse demasiado con aquellos pensamientos pero siendo el otro tan joven en ocasiones le era imposible el no dudar que los sentimiento de aquel chico fueran a cambiar con el tiempo, 19 y 32 no eran muy buen par de números.- Marco...- La voz del menor le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, el desayuno había sido tranquilo y era casi hora de irse aunque no tenia ánimos para ello y la mirada del menor pidiéndole que no lo dejara no ayudaba en mucho.- ¿Si?- escucho al pecoso soltar un suspiro y le vio negar con la cabeza antes de sonreírle nuevamente.- No, no es nada, que tengas un buen día.- dijo el pequeño acompañándole hasta la puerta de la casa y dándole un beso de despedida, había algo que el chico no le estaba diciendo pero asumió que solo se sentiría solo en aquella casa vacía.- ¿El lunes no hay escuela cierto?- preguntó haciendo que el menor lo mirase con algo de preocupación, al parecer lo había olvidado por completo.- podrías traer a Luffy contigo si gustas, le cuidare en la tarde para que no tengas que preocuparte por el.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, el día feriado era para las escuelas, no para los trabajos.- Te iremos a recoger cuando salgas y los llevare a casa.- dijo el rubio y vio algo empañando aquello ojos negros que no supo reconocer bien, pero esto había desaparecido tan aprisa que no había tenido demasiado tiempo de analizarlo.- Está bien, estoy seguro que Luffy estará feliz de verte.- aquello era una mentira bastante obvia, ambos lo sabían, pero tampoco podían seguir evitando aquella convivencia si realmente quería algo serio con el mayor de los D.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa, prometiendo que al día siguiente afinarían los detalles de aquel encuentro, tenían casi una semana entera para hacerlo, el pensar que de ahora en adelante vería al pecoso prácticamente todos los días le había tenido de muy buen humor durante el resto de su jornada laboral.

Por las tardes en aquellos días Marco había estado hablando con alguno que otro trabajador social y hasta algún abogado, no quería que las cosas llegasen a algún extremo y de preferencia si las personas con las que vivía el azabache eran tan desidiosas como este se lo había hecho saber lo más sencillo hubiera sido simplemente salir de allí y probablemente para el pecoso no sería tan complicado, pero con un menor de edad las cosas no serian tan fáciles y el chico no se marcharía de esa casa sin su hermano, eso era claro, necesitaría su tutoría si quería avanzar en aquella relación, más que nada para la escuela seguirían necesitando las firmas de sus tutores si nada mas al menos.

Lo mejor habría sido que se le cediera la tutoría de manera voluntaria, aunque para eso debería de sostener una charla con los padres del pecoso y aquello era algo que Ace le había prohibido terminantemente, al chico le preocupaba que pudiera pasar si ellos se enteraban que estaba saliendo con un hombre, después de todo la familia de este no era precisamente la más abierta de mente. Aunque pensándolo bien aun si hubieran sido una pareja heterosexual dudaba que eso pudiera mejorar la situación, con la diferencia de edades. De nuevo 19 y 32 le parecía una pareja de números fatal.

Realmente la cosa no se veía para nada sencilla.

.

.

.  
Los días se sucedían uno tras otro de manera interminable, las mañanas agradables y amenas llenas con la calidez del pecoso y las tardes solitarias, de vez en cuando Marco no aguantaba las ganas eh iba a recoger al chico a su trabajo únicamente para pasar unos minutos extra con él, lo hubiera hecho todos los días de no ser porque sabía que al menor le incomodaba un poco y no quería agobiarlo, pero disfrutaba enormemente el comerse a besos a aquel joven de ojos obscuros frente a su casa y observar la renuencia de este antes de bajar del auto, aquellos ojos casi estaban gritándole que lo secuestrase y como le hubiera gustado hacerlo

El lunes llego pronto, por la última experiencia con el hermano menor del pecoso ya sabía más o menos que esperar, sus miradas se habían cruzado en evidente desagrado que ninguno de los dos había hecho nada por ocultar, si alguno de los dos había pensado en algún momento hacer las paces o ceder aquella idea había quedado olvidada tras volverse a ver, los chicos habían llegado tarde, siendo día feriado el menor de los D no había visto motivo para levantarse temprano y en realidad tampoco había querido acompañar a su hermano a casa del rubio, de hecho solo tras varios chantajes es que había aceptado, Ace no se lo había dicho, pero por el semblante de los hermanos lo intuía, Luffy por su parte no se había hecho el difícil a propósito, simplemente no quería ver al rubio, después del percance de hacia unas semanas antes lo hubiera aceptado pero en aquel momento los celos de que ese sujeto le estuviera robando a su hermano en uno de los pocos días que podían pasar juntos le podía más.

Desayunaron mientras el rubio leía el periódico, de alguna manera el silencio resultaba un poco incomodo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y el pasar de las hojas cuando marco pasaba una página del periódico.- A que esta rica la comida, ¿no Luffy?- intento el pecoso un poco nervioso, no le gustaba mucho que sus dos personas preferidas se llevaran justamente así de mal, comprendía lo de su hermano bien por lo celoso que este era y aunque lo del rubio no tanto al menos se sentía lo suficientemente culpable de las cosas que le ocultaba para no recriminárselo.-Supongo, aunque prefiero la comida de Ace.- escucho al menor decir mientras jugueteaba con las verduras en el plato, ya había comido todo menos estas, el pecoso no le había dicho nada aun de ellas pero el rubio bajando su periódico un poco le había mandado una mirada de advertencia ante la que el menor había soltado un suspiro de derrota pues no quería arriesgarse a lo del restaurante y comenzó a comerlas tan lentamente como le era posible, odiaba a ese sujeto y sus estúpidas verduras, le sorprendía que su comida no estuviera hecha a base de piñas y cocos, se había pasado bastante tiempo pensando apodos para aquel rubio cabeza de palmera, aunque cara de piña seguía siendo su favorita.

Por suerte aquello apenas si había durado una hora, el pecoso como cada mañana por la última semana al menos había ido a despedirse del rubio hasta la puerta cual esposa fiel, aquel pensamiento había hecho sonreír al rubio y fruncir el entrecejo al moreno más joven, un pensamiento compartido que había causado respuestas a polos opuestos en quienes lo habían tenido, el menor no se había despedido del rubio, en realidad solo se había abrazado a la cintura del azabache y enseñado su lengua de manera grosera pero sin que el mayor de los D. lo notase, la sonrisa de medio lado un poco macabra que el rubio le dedicase antes de partir no le había gustado mucho, pero aquel cara de piña se había cuidado al menos de que el pecoso no lo viera tampoco, parecía que aquel seria en definitiva un duro oponente.

Tras la partida del rubio el pequeño y regordete niño se había ganado una buena reprimenda por no querer despedirse del mayor, pero aquella había pasado a segundo plano tras algunos minutos, el chiquillo parecía igual o más curioso que el pecoso la primera vez que fuera a aquella casa, examinando los muebles y decoraciones de la pared con cuidado, no había mucho que diera pistas hacia la vida del rubio en realidad, ni fotografías, ni decoraciones demasiado ostentosas, en si todo tenía una apariencia demasiado seria y formal, de alguna forma al pecoso le reconfortaba el tener a Luffy ahí con él pues aunque agradable aquella casa le parecía más una de esas casa muestra o casa de revista donde no debes de tocar nada pues no es tuya aun, con el pequeño ahí el lugar se sentía un tanto más cálido.

Debido a que sus horarios no coincidían del todo debía dejar a su hermanito solo por un rato en la casa ajena y aunque eso le preocupaba ligeramente esperaba que el menor supiera comportarse como lo hacía en casa, con un suave piquito en los labios se despidió del pequeño y estaba a punto de irse cuando este le halo de la camisa.- Ace... ¿vamos a vivir aquí ahora?- aquella pregunta le había hecho sentir de manera algo extraña al pecoso que no sabiendo bien como contestar le revolvió el cabello al menor y sonrió.- Aun no Lu.- dijo en un tono que intentaba no ser triste.- aun no.- reitero regalándole otro pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir.

.

El rubio intento salir temprano del trabajo, tendría que cuidar al mocoso de 9 años que resultaba ser el hermano menor de su amado pecoso, no era que quisiera hacerlo realmente pero quería ayudar a Ace lo mas que le fuera posible, de manera que casi por instinto se había echado esa absurda tarea encima, el no sabía nada acerca de cuidar niños y no tenía idea que jodidos iba a hacer con aquel chamaco toda la tarde.

¿Quizá debía llevarle algún dulce o una cosa así? Paso a la tienda de servicios cerca de su casa pero al estar en el pasillo de las golosinas se había arrepentido de aquello casi de inmediato, se suponía que iba a hablar con el pecoso de la alimentación de el mocoso, no podía ir por ahí comprándole golosinas en ese caso, pero ya estaba ahí, no iba a salir de la tienda con las manos vacías, tomo unas cuantas barras de granola y unos paquetes de carne seca así como unas cuantas cervezas y se dirigió a la caja registradora para pagar, hacía tiempo que no bebía nada y que no llegaba a casa temprano, así que no le había visto nada de malo a aquello.

Luffy por su parte había estado los primeros 10 minutos tras la partida del pecoso viendo la televisión pero como era costumbre en los días feriados no parecía haber nada bueno en esta, como odiaba que cancelaran todas sus programaciones favoritas justo los días que no tenía que ir a la escuela, aquello era en exceso fastidioso, apagando el aparatejo ese se puso en pie yendo a la cocina, el pecoso le había dejado comida preparada en aquel lugar pero le había dicho que no la comiera hasta que llegase Marco, lo cual le había parecido un desperdicio ya que habría podido comer con su hermano en lugar de tener que hacerlo con el idiota cara de piña, pero no solía desobedecer al pecoso muy a menudo así que en lugar de aquello había optado por ver que había de bueno en el refrigerador de aquella casa.

Apenas abrir la puerta del electrodoméstico se había llevado una gran decepción, no parcia haber nada bueno, aunque tras una segunda inspección en la parte más alta del frigorífico había podido ver casi brillando un enorme bote de helado, los ojitos habían comenzado a brillarle mientras su boca salivaba con anticipación, ni siquiera había querido ir por un banquito para agarrarlo, estaba seguro que lo alcanzaría.- so... solo un poco mas.- murmuro estirándose lo mas que podía, recargando su regordeta mano en una de las divisiones del refrigerador, casi lo tenía cuando sintió aquella división zafarse, tirándose encima toda la comida que había en esta y llenándose de sopa de quien sabe que mientras algunas verduras le caían en la cabeza, casi al instante siguiente como por arte de magia había escuchado al mayor llegar y por poco se había echado a llorar-Yoi, ya llegue Luffy, ¿donde estas?- estaba seguro que la piña lo regañaría por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa ¡¿Quién le mandaba a él a poner el helado tan arriba?!

Al ver al mocoso en el suelo de la cocina todo sucio y lleno de comida su primer instinto había sido de gritarle pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se había calmado un poco y tomando una toalla de cocina se acerco a secarle el cabello que le comenzaba a apestar a pollo, el chico se veía ya lo bastante asustado como para ponerse a gritarle encima pero no por eso se salvaría de un buen regaño, además de que le preocupaba que tendría que darle un baño seguramente.- ¿Que fue lo que paso Yoi?- pregunto el mayor serio mientras le quitaba pedacitos de pasta del cabello, el menor se encogió de hombros con los ojos un tanto húmedos, al parecer bastante asustado.- ya bien, no estoy molesto, pero tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar este desastre.- dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador mientras tanto antes de tomar la mano del menor.- y es necesario que te des un baño.-

El rubio le había prácticamente arrastrado al cuarto de baño, dejando a su paso un regadillo de pasta machacada en su otrora limpio piso, suspiro, ya haría que ese pequeño demonio lo limpiara, así aprendería, pero lo primero lo primero, aquella cosa que le había caído encima parecía helada y no era para menos, abrió la llave de la regadera y espero a que comenzara a salir el agua caliente mientras le decía al otro que se desvistiera, el rostro completamente rojo del menor casi le parecía divertido.- Desvístete.- insistió.- Tienes que bañarte.- la renuencia del menor a quitarse la ropa sin embargo comenzó a parecerle un tanto fastidiosa, así que sin pensárselo mucho se sentó en la taza del baño para quedar más a la altura de el menor.- Mira mocoso, o te quitas la ropa tu o lo hare yo por ti, tú decides.- el pequeño le miro nervioso.- Ace dice que no me quite la ropa enfrente de nadie.- murmuro por fin un poco apenado, haciendo que marco le mirase bastante serio, como cuestionando aquella lógica aunque sabía que era una advertencia común que daban los padres a los niños.- ya tengo a tu hermano, no me interesa ver a un niño gordo como tu.-dijo burlón el mayor, sabía que estaba siendo un tanto infantil pero aquello al menos había funcionado, la mirada de casi odio que el niño le había dedicado le traía bastante sin cuidado, al menos había comenzado a sacarse la ropa.

Marco arremango su camisa para ayudar al menor a entrar en la regadera una vez se hallara desnudo, le ayudo también a lavar su cabello quitándole de este todo rastro de comida y le tallo el cuerpo ya que estaba en eso, pues no sabía si aquella era edad para bañarse solo, en realidad no pensaba que el otro fuera tan mayor aun ¿Ó lo era? Su propia ineptitud con los niños le parecía desesperante. No hubiera habido demasiado problema con ello si no fuera por los suaves gemiditos que aquel niño soltaba cuando le rosaba el cuerpo con la esponja, trataba de ser suave para mantener aquellos al mínimo pero sus manos eran un tanto bruscas y le hacían presionar con más fuerza de la que pretendía.- mhhh... marco, con cuidado.- le reprendió el chiquillo con un suave jadeo mientras le tallaba entre las piernas, quería pretender que era solo el vapor del agua caliente pero a decir verdad sabia que eran otros los motivos de que comenzase a sentirse acalorado. Termino con eso tan pronto como pudo y le tiro una toalla encima al niño.- Sécate, iré a ver qué puedes ponerte.- dijo el ojidorado antes de salir en dirección a su cuarto, ahora tenía un nuevo problema, la ropa del menor estaba sucia, no podía usarla realmente.

Para cuando regreso con una de sus camisas el chico ya estaba seco y en ropa interior, eso al menos había sido un alivio.

La playera del mayor le quedaba un poco grande al azabache, aunque no tanto como hubiera cabido esperar, aquello en si ya resultaba un tanto preocupante, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y las mangas hasta la mitad de los brazos pero en la parte del vientre casi lograba llenarla, Marco soltó un suspiro y con la ayuda del menor limpio el desastre de la cocina, aquella no era para nada su idea de una tarde relajante pero al menos el mocoso no se había quejado cuando le pidiera que ayudara a limpiar el desastre que había causado, eh incluso aunque no mostrase interés alguno en las barras de granola que le había traído la carne seca le había fascinado, al parecer era la primera vez que la comía.

El resto de la tarde no había sido tan mala, en su mayoría el menor había ignorado todo cuanto tuviera que ver con el rubio y aquel por su parte había aprovechado para hacer la colada ya que no iba a dejar que el chico anduviera por ahí paseándose por la casa solo con una camisa suya... aunque prácticamente había sucedido eso pues para la hora que la ropa de este estuviera seca faltaba poco para recoger al pecoso, la comida había pasado igual que el desayuno, en silencio, aunque sin el pecoso presente por alguna razón casi había parecido más tranquila, quizá porque estaban comiendo lo que este les había preparado, quizá porque sin aquel presente no había motivo real para discutir, era como si hubieran llegado a un feliz cuerdo de ignorarse mutuamente.

-¿Vas a traer a Ace a vivir aquí contigo?- la pregunta había sido tan repentina que el rubio casi pensó la había imaginado, pero al encarar al menor frente a él se dio cuenta que este esperaba su respuesta, lo considero por un momento, dando un trago a la lata de cerveza que había abierto para acompañar la comida.- ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?- Contesto por fin el rubio, viendo como el otro fruncía el entrecejo, aquello le causo gracia.- ¡Yo pregunte primero!- escucho quejarse al mocoso y no pudo menos que soltar una no muy disimulada risa, si bien no habían empezado con el pie derecho debía admitir que el chico tenía carácter y se preocupaba a más no poder por su hermano mayor, sin importar que fuera un niño malcriado y bastante mimado aquello no dejaba de impresionarle en cierta forma.

-Si Ace quiere venir a vivir aquí puede hacerlo, es bienvenido.- dijo sonriendo un poco para el chiquillo, no pensaba necesario el decirle que se lo había pedido antes y precisamente por culpa del pequeño este había declinado la oferta.- También tu podrías si así lo quisieras.- dijo observando como el otro regresaba su atención al plato como si no tuviera nada más que decir, acabando de comer tranquilamente, de alguna manera el silencio parecía menos pesado que hacía unos momentos.- No estaría tan mal, al menos así Sharon ya no podría tocarlo.- aquel último comentario podría haberse interpretado de muchas formas, pero algo acerca del tono en el que el pequeño lo había dicho había hecho que Marco sintiera una furia tan mórbidamente asesina hacia aquella mujer que incluso el pequeño frente a él había podido sentirla y se preguntaba si quizá no debió mencionar aquello ultimo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que lo disfruten y comenten, muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme ya sea públicamente o desde las sombras.

Por cierto que mientras hacia este cap eh visto una imágenes de marco/Ace que me han hecho arrepentirme de que en este cap no haya habido Lemon XD pero ya la volveré a ver cuando necesite inspiración u.u


	8. Nuevo inicio

Bueno, hoy les tengo algunas cosas que decir pero las digo al final, por favor disfruten.

Advertencia: Lemon

* * *

Capitulo 8

Nuevo inicio.

* * *

/En algún momento/

No se amaban pero seguían juntos, uno de los verdaderos horrores de la naturaleza humana... aunque para llegar a ese punto aun hacía falta mucho, muchos años, muchos sin sabores, muchas desgracias, quizá en otra vida hubieran podido amarse sinceramente, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos era más el odio y el recuerdo lo que les mantenía atados, Luffy ya no tenía a donde huir, sólo en el mundo tras la muerte de su primer y único amor no era como si pudiera huir realmente ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? Les había tenido a montones, pero de aquello ya solo el recuerdo quedaba, aquel sujeto, aquel despreciable sujeto había sido la causa de todo ello y si lo hubiera sabido en aquel entonces probablemente habría preferido quedarse en el infierno conocido antes de intentar llegar a un paraíso incierto del que después no podría liberarse, pero para llegar a ese día había que pasar primero por los recuerdos felices, en ocasiones cuando su mente vagaba por ellos se preguntaba si la culpa verdaderamente habría sido de aquel sujeto o quizá habría sido propia, si hubiera sabido mantener su gran bocona cerrada y sus pasiones bajo control-

.

.

.

.

.

/De regreso a la actualidad/

Habiendo ido a recoger al pecoso con la recurrente idea de aquella mujer haciéndole algo a su amado se le había hecho difícil concentrarse en el camino, incluso cuando el mayor de los D. estuviera en el auto la tensión del ambiente era tal que podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo.- Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo el día?- los intentos de conversación por parte del azabache acababan respondidos en monosílabos que cortaban de raíz toda intención de convertir ese rato de convivencia en ameno, al llegar a la casa de los hermanos y aparcar el carro el menor de los D. había salido corriendo en dirección a la casa sin despedirse siquiera, dejando a los otros dos solos.

El pecoso suspiro rendido, Luffy se estaba luciendo con su comportamiento aquel día, no se podía creer que un niño que nunca le había dado problemas de pronto se hubiera tornado tan grosero, ya le daría una buena regañina cuando le alcanzara en la casa, aunque siendo sinceros no tenía mucho ánimo de alcanzarle, el rubio no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el recorrido más que para contestar cortante a sus preguntas y no estaba seguro si aquel estaba molesto por el comportamiento de su hermanito menor o si él mismo había hecho algo malo sin enterarse, se sentía como un niño regañado en el asiento del copiloto, incapaz de bajarse del auto pero incapaz de confrontar al rubio tampoco.

Sintió más que vio el suspiro al lado suyo, la mano del mayor en su mejilla casi le había hecho dar un leve salto pero sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos había sido el equivalente a que le hubieran disparado un dardo tranquilizante, al instante se había fundido y dejado perder en aquel contacto, los gruesos labios de Marco eran tan cálidos y placenteros que podría haber vivido de aquellos besos tranquilos que el otro le daba como sabiendo que con ellos podía relajarle y someterle a niveles insospechados, no importaba si quería decir que no, después de aquellos besos su respuesta hubiera sido afirmativa a cualquier petición del contrario… o bueno, a casi cualquiera.- Ace… necesito saber lo que está pasando.- la voz del otro se escapaba aun sobre sus labios, el moreno acaricio la mejilla del contrario y coloco un corto y casto beso en la boca ajena.-¿A qué te refieres?- su propia voz le parecía innecesaria, quería solo besar al otro por siempre.

-Tu madre.- sintió al pecoso tensarse.- La de Luffy…- se corrigió de inmediato pero la tensión del cuerpo ajeno no cedió.-Ace, necesito saber que pasa con esa mujer…- su voz era calmada pero su mirada implacable había hecho que el pecoso comenzara a morderse el labio inferior.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- Una mentira, los ojos de marco lo sabrían de inmediato pero no quería decirlo, no aun, no ahora, por dios no ahora.-Ace…- aquella voz serena le recriminaba de manera que los gritos no habrían logrado nunca ¿Cómo es que se había enterado? ¿Habría sido Luffy? ¿Y quién más iba a ser? Mataría a su hermano; si perdía a Marco por aquello mataría a su hermano.- ¿Qué tanto te dijo?- susurró molesto el aludido, no con el rubio, con el menor, consigo mismo quizá.- No me ah dicho nada, es por eso que te pregunto, solo ah mencionado que no estaría tan mal que salieran de esa casa si con eso "Sharon" te dejaba en paz.- dijo el otro tranquilo, el pecoso abrió los ojos cual platos, si el rubio no había sabido nada hasta entonces ahora lo sabía, y si no sabía el qué precisamente era porque aun no se lo había dicho, pero sabía que tenía que ver con la despreciable mujer que era su madrastra y sabia cuando Ace mentía, la mayoría del tiempo al menos, el puto beso había sido una trampa, aquel rubio sabía que no habría forma de que le mintiera si le hacía bajar las defensas de aquella manera primero.

La mano en su mejilla acariciándole sugerentemente le parecía traicionera, aquellas pupilas doradas frente a él y la tranquila espera del otro eran un suplicio, quería salir de ahí antes que admitir sus propias faltas, se mordió el labio con mayor fuerza, haciendo mueca de dolor, se había lastimado.- Prometo no enfadarme Ace, solo dime la verdad…- Mentiras, estaba seguro que el otro mentía, no había forma de que no se enfadase, el estaba enfadado ya y aun no le había dicho nada, y Luffy técnicamente no había dicho nada pero aun así le odiaba en aquel momento, y odiaba a aquella mujer que era la raíz de toda aquella situación y odiaba al rubio por orillarle a confesar y se odiaba a sí mismo, más que nada se odiaba y tenia rabia y estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por lo que había hecho tanto como por ocultárselo al mayor.- ¿Tan malo es que no puedes decírmelo pequitas?- el mote cariñoso aunado a el pulgar de el otro en sus labios para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño a si mismo le habían acabado por desarmar, bajando la mirada apenado de no poder encarar al otro su mente se concentro en la calidez del contacto del dedo ajeno sobre las células de su piel, sintiendo cada línea de aquel digito, cada rellano, valle y montaña sobre la geografía de su propia piel, perdiéndose y abstrayéndose en lo molecular para apagar su cerebro por unos segundos y hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias.- Me acosté con ella.- las palabras escaparon de sus labios automáticas, mecánicas, sin sentimiento aparente.

El rubio enarco una ceja, no esperaba tal franqueza, sentía enojo pero no hacia el pequeño o hacia la mujer aquella, quizá enojo hacia la vida, era un enojo en la boca del estomago que le subía por la garganta y bajaba de nuevo, era la fría rabia que el mayor sabia controlar bien, no había lugar para pensamientos fuera de los lógicos, lo importante en ese instante era la información.-¿Cuántas veces?- un encogimiento de hombros por parte del menor le dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba, si el otro no se molestaba en contarlas era obvio que era algo no solo repetitivo si no constante, el chico se veía tan cabizbajo como si esperase una buena reprimenda, probablemente pensaba que Marco estallaría en cualquier momento, no era común que alguien estuviera tan tranquilo tras ser confesado una infidelidad.- ¿Es consensual?- La expresión de pánico del menor le había dicho que no mucho antes de que este negase vehementemente con la cabeza, un nuevo suspiro dejo los labios del rubio antes de atraer al otro en un corto beso que había dejado aun mas descolocado al menor.

El asombro en los ojos negros del pecoso era pobre reflejo de todas las sensaciones que en aquel momento se desataban en su fuero interno.- ¿No vas a dejarme?- La sonrisa que el otro le había dedicado le había hecho dar un vuelco al corazón.- ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así pequitas? Ni siquiera es culpa tuya ¿Tan poco confías en el amor que te tengo?- El menor no podía creérselo aun ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan bueno con él en verdad? Él que nunca había servido realmente en nada y que solo tenía a su hermano menor que dependía de él y que le quería pero estaba seguro que ese cariño era únicamente por gratitud, amor de hermanos, ya se le pasaría con la edad, pero Marco… Marco le amaba de verdad, y él lo amaba también ¿No? Cuan feliz le hacía aquello, el azabache se sentía casi al borde de las lagrimas al saber que el mayor no solo no le dejaría si no que no le culpaba por aquello… esa mujer le había metido a tal punto en la cabeza la idea de que todo eso era culpa suya que se lo había acabado por creer hasta cierto grado, mas aun cuando Luffy le preguntase todas esas cosas de si le gustaba estar con ella, sentía asco hacia su persona solo recordar aquellos encuentros pero se había forzado a pensar que eran por el bien del pequeño, era un gran alivio tener a alguien a quien por fin poder decirle que odiaba aquello.- Lo detesto, detesto toda mi vida en este lugar… quisiera irme pero no puedo…- dijo al fin el pelinegro soltando una que otra lagrima, secándolas con el interior de su propia mano mientras sentía al otro acariciarle el cabello tranquilizadoramente.- Esta bien Ace, lo solucionare todo ¿Ok? Lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? - El menor asintió dejando de llorar pero sin sonreír aun, recordaba la promesa del otro y aunque no sabía bien como iba a hacerlo aquello le daba al menos alguna esperanza.

Marco observo al menor hasta que se metió en su casa, sacando un cigarrillo le encendió y fumo tranquilamente, dejando que el humo se fundiera en su boca con el odio y la calmada rabia para formar extrañas espirales mientras le exhalaba, termino con su cigarro y encendió el motor al ver las luces de aquella casa apagarse, tendría muchas cosas que hacer aquellos días.

.

.

.

.

El rubio le había dicho que no estaba molesto, sin embargo apenas una semana después le había hecho saber que no podría verle en un tiempo, el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza al pecoso era que Marco se había pensado mejor las cosas en esos días y ya no quería nada con él, en vano intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que no era así.

Entregándole a Ace un sobre con el dinero de las próximas semanas y despidiéndose de él de manera que al azabache le había parecido en sobremanera fría le informó que no lo quería rondando por la casa en aquel tiempo, ya se pondría en contacto con el cuándo pudiera volver "No nos llame señor Portgas, nosotros lo llamaremos" casi se sentía como despedido de una fallida entrevista de trabajo, todo resultaba tan serio y formal que era casi irreal, risible.

Y aun así no se había sorprendido en lo más mínimo, apenas si había prestado atención de hecho, estaba completamente seguro que el rubio iba a dejarle y abstraído en aquel pensamiento se convenció prontamente de que si el otro no lo decía de manera directa era solo para ahorrarle un poco el dolor y la humillación, (o para ahorrarse a el mismo el drama quizá.) pues para aquel entonces el moreno estaba completamente seguro que si el otro lo hubiera terminado de frente no solo lloraría como magdalena, también le suplicaría de ser necesario, pero con aquel rodeo a la realidad se ahorraban todo eso, no sabía si catalogar aquello de piedad o cobardía, pero tampoco quiso preguntar.

No le había pedido la llave. Como mínimo eso le daba una leve esperanza, se había aferrado a esta sin desobedecer al mayor al menos al principio, pues si lo hacía estaba seguro que acabaría por quitarle la llave y así llevarse con él lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pasadas dos semanas sin embargo el pecoso comenzaba a desesperarse de manera bastante notoria, estaba irritable, agresivo, deprimido y nervioso, todo al mismo tiempo, explotaba a la mínima provocación y en las noches cuando creía que su hermano pequeño ya estaba dormido se soltaba a llorar en silencio sobre su cama, aunque si no se sentía en la confianza de que aquel durmiera en verdad (podría ser que solo estuviera fingiendo) iba por el estrecho pasillo hasta la sala de estar, sumida en la obscuridad, y abrazando sus propias piernas se adentraba en la miseria de su suerte. Si el menor llegaba a verlo hacia el esfuerzo por contenerse mientras aquel le regalaba palabras dulces y tiernos besos que de nada servían ¿Qué podía saber Luffy de su desgracia? Apreciaba el gesto pero en parte le culpaba de todo aquello.

Estando en su límite una noche especialmente fría no había podido aguantar más, salió a hurtadillas en dirección a la casa del rubio, ya no soportaba aquello, tenía que verle de una forma u otra y no le importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar por ello. La incertidumbre le estaba matando.

En esos días el otro no le había llamado ni una sola vez, tampoco contestaba a sus llamadas o mensajes, había incluso intentado mandarle un correo electrónico pues sabía que no se conectaba a ninguna jodida red social pero como mínimo su trabajo le forzaba a tener un correo electrónico que atender todos los días, pero si el otro lo había leído o no ignoraba aquello. Nada, vacio y silencio absoluto. El mayor le estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Había pensado mil cosas, inclusive que el mayor se hubiera cansado de sus chiquilladas y se hubiera conseguido a otro más acorde a él, menos idiota y con menos problemas.

Pasaba de la 1am cuando llego a la casa ajena, por consideración a la hora toco la puerta y espero a que el otro abriera aunque llevaba la llave consigo cual talismán de buena suerte.- ¿Ace?- solo escuchar la voz del rubio le había hecho sonreír, aun cuando esta sonaba ligeramente molesta, la cara de desconcierto del rubio al abrir la puerta había sido épica, bueno, era obvio que no le esperaba, no le había avisado que iba a ir después de todo.- Ya no lo soporto Marco…- no se molesto en modular su voz, si el mayor tenía algún otro y estaba ahí quería que les escuchara, que les viera, le había rodeado al cuello con los brazos al contario para poder besarlo apasionadamente, de forma más que necesitada, estaba convencido que el otro no podría resistirse a aquello, siempre parecía haberle gustado antes cuando le besaba de aquella manera hambrienta de él. Pero el rubio no solo no había respondido si no que le había separado, Ace sintió su mundo desmoronarse.

\- Marco…- La voz del menor temblaba y el aludido se sentía terrible pero no podía caer en ese juego y echar a perder lo que había venido haciendo las últimas semanas.- ¿Por qué?- la demandante voz le decía que el otro no se marcharía sin respuestas, merecía saberlo pero no era momento aun.-¿Tienes a alguien más?- el mayor le ignoro, mirando que no hubiese nada fuera de su puerta más que el pecoso jalo por fin a esta hacia el interior y cerró la puerta con fuerza, molesto, la cara de exasperación y fastidio que mostrase por fin habían hecho callar al menor y cuando estampase su mano al lado del rostro ajeno pudo percibir el leve salto que el chico había dado en su sitio, le había asustado, pero así era mejor- No tengo a nadie más pero realmente no quieres hacer esto Ace.-

La terrible seriedad del otro le hizo estremecer, podía sentir la mano ajena acariciándole desde el cuello hasta la mejilla, tomando su rostro para levantarle antes de acercar el propio peligrosamente, como un depredador que olfatea su presa, el menor no podía moverse, estaba clavado por aquella pupilas doradas que casi parecían resplandecer en la obscuridad.

El estrés y la abstinencia en la que había estado aquellos días tenían al rubio no solo bastante malhumorado si no también un mucho necesitado de la clase de atenciones que estaba seguro podría obtener de aquel delicioso y delicado cuerpo que sabia suyo, no quería aun así descargar todas aquella frustraciones con el menor pues sabía que no podría controlarse y acabaría por desgarrarle o alguna otra cosa y no quería lastimarlo, pero aquí estaba este, ofreciéndosele en bandeja de plata, hubiera sido un idiota de rechazarle y lo era, la inseguridad que le había causado al chico le provocaba a la vez culpa que gracia, saberse amado a tal punto por aquel a quien el amaba incondicionalmente era bastante satisfactorio pero si le había dicho que no podía verle en aquellos días era por una buena razón que el otro aun no podía conocer, el que este le hubiera desobedecido y encima no confiara en el le había molestado, quizá necesitase una especia de escarmiento para aprender.-No deberías estar aquí.- susurro sobre los labios impropios respirando el dulce perfume del deseo, deseo propio y ajeno, deseo contenido por días y días. Una mano sobre la propia le hizo prestar mayor atención al azabache y vio casi incrédulo como el otro se llevaba sus dedos a la boca para comenzar a lamer estos provocadoramente, empapándolos con su saliva de manera que no hubiera resultado tan obscena de no ser por el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.- lo siento.- le escucho decir entre pequeñas lamiditas, mirándole cual animal herido, no sabía si trataba de darle pena o seducirlo.- Pero realmente te necesito Marco…-

Con los shorts y la camiseta suelta del menor no lo había notado en un inicio, pero ahora que el otro guiara su manos hasta ahí por debajo de la ropa pudo sentir sus dedos rosar directamente con la tibia piel de los glúteos ajenos, el menor no portaba ropa interior.- te necesito aquí…- le escucho decir separando un poco sus piernas y presionando con su mano la propia para que enterrase sus dedos entre las nalgas, aquello aunado al torpe intento de seducción habían acabado por empalmarle por completo.- Ace… dios mío…- la tierna sonrisa del menor apenas si había desaparecido en el fogoso beso que siguiera a aquel tacto, mientras se devoraban mutuamente las bocas el rubio le apretaba los glúteos con fuerza, separándolos un poco para acercar sus dedos aun mas a la entrada del pecoso, haciendo que este soltara varios jadeos y gemidos en aquel beso.- Por favor Marco… realmente lo deseo…- las suplicas y el contacto con el cuerpo ajeno que se frotaba contra el suyo para estimular su excitación con la propia le estaban sacando de quicio, si aquello seguía así acabaría haciéndolo suyo de nuevo junto a la puerta, justo como la primera vez.

Ace por su parte no pensaba en nada más que tratar de provocar al mayor en cualquier forma que le fuera posible, ya había decidido que si no podía tenerle como su 'novio' no le importaba convertirse en el juguete sexual del otro con tal de estar a su lado aunque fuera un poco más.

Sentir al rubio cargarlo y echárselo al hombro no estaba sin embargo en sus planes.-Realmente eres imposible a veces pequitas.-escucho al mayor decir con cariño al dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama, aquello le había desconcertado ¿De dónde había surgido aquel cariño? ¿Qué el otro no le había olvidado ya? Casi se había echado a llorar de nuevo, el mayor debió notar la lastimera mueca en su rostro.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya realmente?- en menos de dos segundos ya le tenía desnudo en cuerpo y alma, acorralado en la cama con Marco recorriéndole el cuerpo entero con manos y boca en una prolongada y sensual caricia.- Mhhh… Marco...- las propias manos se le antojaban torpes pues al tratar de deshacerse de la camisa del pijama ajeno se enredaba con los dedos en los botones, el ya estaba por completo desnudo y al otro no le había desabrochado sino 2 botones, que fastidio.

Había sido el mismo rubio quien acabase por desabrocharse el pijama y quitárselo, no sin un ligero toque de burla ante la mirada encaprichada del pelinegro.- Se suponía que yo te seduciría a ti...- se quejo en un adorable puchero que no había hecho más que aumentar la sonrisa del otro.- ¿Ah sí? pues ah funcionado bien.- escucho al rubio burlarse antes de llevar sus dedos a la boca del menor, al parecer le había gustado aquello que hiciera en la puerta, lo cual no hacía más que hacer que el pecoso se sintiera levemente incomodo, con el rubio estaba acostumbrado a que este le dominara eh hiciera prácticamente todo por él en la cama, no a ser parte activa de los juegos sexuales, su ineptitud en ellos rayaba casi en la inocencia.- Anda, ¿Qué esperas?- dijo un tanto divertido aun al ver el sonrojo y la renuencia del pelinegro por un momento antes de que se decidiera a abrir la boca y engullir sus dedos, dejándoles escurriendo ligeramente con su saliva, aquella imagen tenia al mayor palpitante. Jalando un poco al azabache le indico que se colocara encima de él, estaba deseoso de sentir el peso ajeno mientras le preparaba.

Como adivinando lo necesitado que estaba el mayor se había colocado a horcajadas sobre la punta del miembro ajeno para sentir sus nalgas humedecerse un poco con el preseminal que ya escurría de aquel falo, grande había sido la tentación del rubio a hacer que se sentase de una buena vez en este y penetrarle así como estaba pero el otro se había recostado en su pecho pronto y comenzado a frotar la propia excitación contra la ajena había hecho que sus jadeos comenzaran a salir al unisonó, sin esperar más le penetro con dos de sus dedos de manera un tanto brusca y apresurada que el menor acababa por volver aun más violenta con sus desesperados movimientos de cadera, necesitaba sentir que el mayor había extrañada si no otra cosa, al menos, su cuerpo; pero con el otro estimulándole por dentro mientras sus miembros se frotaban había sido él quien acabara por correrse primero, ahogando un gemido de placer y frustración al morder sus labios.

-Alguien está impaciente.- escucho al rubio susurrar con sorna y un extraño brillo de lujuria tiñendo su mirada.- Pero no puedes ir por ahí ensuciando todo ¿Por qué no me limpias?- un ligero escalofrió le recorrió ante la petición del otro, no podía ser, ¿o sí? las manos del rubio suavemente le guiaron para que con sus labios rosara el primer sitio en su cuerpo manchado con la escancia del pecoso que, sonrojado, obediente y resignado comenzó a lamer el pecho del otro para limpiarle de cualquier rastro de su propio semen, aunque aquello no había terminado allí, las manos del rubio le guiaron hasta la erección que aun poseía y no había sido difícil averiguar lo que este quería a pesar de ser la primera vez haciendo algo como aquello por el mayor.

Relamiéndose los labios comenzó a engullirle por completo, metiéndose lo mas que podía de la gruesa y larga hombría ajena en su boca, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando mientras el cabello le caía un poco sobre la cara a pesar de los dedos contrarios enredados fuertemente en estos, marcándole un ritmo algo rápido que le hacía cerrar un poco la garganta al chocar en esta, casi se había atragantado cuando el otro se le corriera en la boca sin avisar.

Trago lo mas que pudo pero un poco de aquella abundante esencia había acabado por escurrirle entre los labios hacia la barbilla, al tratar de separarse en un intento de limpiar su rostro el otro no lo había permitido, se sorprendió al sentir las manos ajenas que no le dejaban y que por el contrario le habían echado a la cama esta vez boca abajo para que pudiera sentirle frotando su miembro aun erecto entre los glúteos, no estaba seguro si aquella era una nueva erección o si el reciente orgasmo no había sido suficiente para bajarle las ganas al rubio pero la mera sensación del otro aun dispuesto a cogérselo le había vuelto a excitar.-¿No habrías pensado que ya habíamos terminado, o si Ace?- el cálido y obsceno susurro en su oído le había hecho gemir descaradamente, los dedos del otro irrumpiendo en su boca para acariciar su lengua sin dejar que cerrase aquella cavidad le hacían jadear, con ellos el rubio recogía cualquier rastro de la esencia que hubiera escapado a aquellos labios y obligabale a tragarla.- Nhh... Marco... más... quiero más...- gemía como podía sintiendo al otro jugar de nuevo con sus dedos en su aun apretada entrada.- Ahhh... más... fóllame... fóllame ya...- había suplicado relamiendo los dedos ajenos con hambruna, sintiéndose sucio al pedir algo como aquello mientras el otro se frotaba aun mas contra su trasero y su propio cuerpo reaccionando con excitación desbordante ante aquellos estímulos.

Cuando sintiera el falo ajeno comenzar a abrirse paso entre sus paredes internas que aun con los jugueteos estaban escasamente dilatadas se había arrepentido por un momento de haberse precipitado de aquella manera ante el deseo, pero cuando el dolor había pasado a segundo plano y el mayor se encontrase empalándole con fuerza, chocando por la posición contra su próstata en cada envestida, entonces no había podido evitar gemir aun más alto, haciendo que su pecho se apegase a la cama con cada intrusión mientras su trasero quedaba lo mas en alto que le era posible, listo para la siguiente estocada, su propio liquido preseminal ya goteaba sobre las sabanas aunque el otro aun no le estuviera tocando en aquella zona cuando se le ocurriera hacerlo había podido sentir sus labios y su garganta resecos de tanto gemir.- Ahhh... Marco...Nhh... No... no puedo... no aguantare...-apenas pudo advertir entre jadeos y roncos gemidos, corriéndose unos segundos después en la mano ajena mientras sentía al rubio derramarse en su interior al mismo tiempo.

Los pesados jadeos y la respiración entrecortada de ambos era lo único que los latidos de su corazón frenético dejaban escuchar al pecoso. Cuando sintió al otro salir de su cuerpo y acostarse por instinto se tumbo en el pecho ajeno, estaban sucios, sudados y sobre todo satisfechos. El sueño les había envuelto más pronto de lo que pudieran haber susurrado palabra o reclamo alguno.

.  
La mañana siguiente había sido un poco incomoda, al menos para el pecoso, después de una ligera regañina el rubio le había apurado a salir de su casa no sin antes hacerle prometer que no volvería a repetir una imprudencia como la de aquella noche, a regañadientes el pelinegro había aceptado y salido como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a su casa al ver la hora que era, seria media hora de retraso al colegio de Luffy si se apuraba y este ya estaba listo.

Para cuando llegase por desgracia no había nadie, seguramente alguno de sus padres se había dado cuenta de la presencia del menor en la casa y antes que cuidarle habían preferido llevarlo al colegio ellos mismos, seguro habían notado su ausencia, solo esperaba que no tuviera que explicar demasiadas cosas por la noche.

.

Unas semanas después el rubio le había contactado por fin, mas de una vez había pensado irle a buscar, pero sus últimas palabras le detenían "Confía en mi pequitas, solo necesito un poco de tiempo." esperaba más que nada que estuviera diciendo la verdad y se repetía a si mismo aquellas palabras una y otra vez en su mente para sobrellevar la interminable espera. Cuando escuchara el celular sonar el corazón le había dado un vuelco al reconocer el numero.

\- ¿Estas ocupado esta tarde?- Aquella grave voz desde el otro lado del auricular le había hecho sonreír, lo estaba, tenía trabajo y encima horas extras, poco le importaba.

\- No, estoy libre.- casi podía ver al otro sonreírle al otro lado de la línea y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero.

-Pasare por ti a las 7 pequita.-

-Ok.-y con eso se había cortado la llamada, si un día alguna vez le había parecido más maravilloso en aquel momento no lo recordaba.

El rubio le había recogido cerca de las 6:45pm, Ace había pensado que irían a casa del mayor, moría de ganas por pasar un rato a solas con el otro, pero este al parecer tenía otros planes.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ya lo veras.-

Había pasado cerca de media hora sin poder sacarle información alguna al otro hasta que en el horizonte el pecoso pudo distinguir la línea del mar a la lejanía, le brillaron los ojos de la emoción; le había dicho en alguna ocasión al mayor que si fuera libre, libre de verdad, le gustaría vivir en el mar, recordaba con especial cariño los paseos por la playa al lado de su madre cuando esta aun vivía. Sabía que era imposible en esos tiempos convertirse en corsario y bajo ninguna circunstancia planeaba enlistarse en la marina, pero incluso una modesta embarcación pesquera habría estado bien realmente, aunque aquellos eran solo sueños tontos.

El olor a sal y la fría brisa del atardecer les había recibido conjunto a los últimos rayos del sol tiñendo todo el mundo en tonos de anaranjado y rojo, el menor pensó en lo hermoso de aquellos colores y lo bien que se sentía compartir aquella escena con el rubio. Tomando la mano de este con naturalidad mientras caminaban por uno de los malecones se sonrió al notar el leve sonrojo en el rostro ajeno, el mayor no era fácil de avergonzar normalmente pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto publico por lo que era un tanto débil ante estas, aun así no se quejo ni soltó su mano lo cual Ace había agradecido profundamente, le brindaba un sentimiento sumamente cálido estar de aquella manera con él.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte.- soltó marco de pronto después de unos minutos de contemplar el mar junto con el azabache, el romper de las olas les llegaba como un murmullo lejano mientras el rubio sacaba un sobre algo grueso de la solapa del traje añil que portaba en aquella ocasión. El pecoso abrió el sobre lentamente y mientras leía sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente ante la emoción del momento, las lágrimas se derramaban sin que pudiera contenerlas.-Lamento informarle, señor Portgas, que ahora soy un hombre casado,- la voz seria del rubio le había regresado al mundo real.- pero si quisiera vivir conmigo aun en calidad de amante creo que podríamos convencer a mi esposa.- la broma del rubio le había hecho reír alegre y escandaloso mientras se le echaba al cuello en un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción, el matrimonio homosexual no era legal en Japón, la forma común de 'casarse' para las parejas del mismo sexo en aquella parte del mundo era mediante la adopción, uno de los dos renunciaba a su propia familia y se convertía en parte de la del otro, era lo más cercano y conveniente a todo efecto legal, pues brindaba los mismos derechos y beneficios sociales, quizá un día ellos también lo hicieran, el menor esperaba que así fuera, con un suave beso y aquellos pensamientos había terminado uno de los mejores días que jamás recordaría en su vida.

Aunque a Ace le hubiera gustado marcharse en aquel mismo instante había accedido a esperar un par de días más, solo para poder organizar las cosas adecuadamente.- Gracias Marco... en verdad.- la reluciente sonrisa había sido más que agradecimiento suficiente, pero el cariñoso y animado beso de despedida tampoco había estado tan mal.

.

.

.

.

.

/Semanas antes/

La mujer de cabellos obscuros sentada frente a Marco en aquel café sonreía con una autosuficiencia impresionante, casi como si se sintiera alagada por los insultos que podía adivinar en la mente del rubio hacia su persona después de comenzar a tratar el tema de la adopción, era después de todo una persona cínica y calculadora que no dejaría escapar en ningún momento una buena oportunidad, aunque aquella sonrisa se le había caído de los labios al ver que la suma que el rubio ofrecía no alcanzaba a llenar sus expectativas.- Veo que no hago más que perder mi tiempo aquí.- le había escuchado el rubio murmurar tras pasarle el papel con la cifra que ofrecía.- Señorita, sepa que el dinero es solo una cortesía, bien podría llamar a servicios sociales y entonces no tendría nada.- el destello de desprecio por parte de aquella mujer le venía sin cuidado.

Paso los papeles de adopción aprontándola a que los firmase, pero esta no hizo más que juguetear con ellos en la mesa.- Quizá debería consultarlo con mi marido, ya sabe, mi pequeñín no es solo mío.- la falsa dulzura en aquel tono de voz comenzaba a hastiarle, quería degollarla pero no quería causar más problemas de los necesarios hasta obtener lo que quería.

\- De cualquier forma ¿Qué interés tiene usted con mi Luffy? - Aquella pregunta había tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba en llegar, pero la esperaba desde el inicio.

-Eso es asunto mío.- dijo en un tono monótono, cruzándose de brazos. La chica sonrió de medio lado.- Quizá con un par de ceros más en aquel número no haría tantas preguntas.- la expresión del rubio no había cambiado de la seria indiferencia, los pocos escrúpulos de aquella mujer no le sorprendían en lo absoluto, dado que estaba dispuesta a vender al menor por la cantidad correcta.

Marco garabateo otra cifra en una servilleta con su bolígrafo azul y lo paso a la muchacha que sonrió en aquella ocasión un tanto más complacida.- ya veo que nos vamos entendiendo, pero aun me parece muy poco señor Phoenix, vamos que el pequeño apenas tiene los 10 años recién cumpliditos.- ¿El cumpleaños del mocoso ya había pasado? Extrañamente aquel era el único pensamiento que el rubio tenia, debía asirse a los detalles triviales con fuerza para no perder la paciencia y partirle la cara a aquella harpía antes de que firmase.- ya sabe lo lindos que pueden ser los niños a esa edad, son tan maleables.- el tono empalagoso de aquella voz casi sugería algo obsceno y el rubio únicamente no había tomado ofensa pues el mismo estaba pretendiendo hacer algo fuera de la ley, en aquella ciudad todo podía conseguirse con la cifra adecuada y los contactos apropiados.

Por tercera ocasión marco escribió una cifra un tanto más alta que las dos anteriores.-es mi última oferta.- dijo mirando a la mujer con completa seriedad y esta torció la boca un poco pero acepto, al parecer aun había esperado un tanto más pero prefería un comprador seguro a ver cuando se presentaba otra oportunidad como aquella y aunque entendía la lógica decadente de aquella mujer no comprendía como aquella podía poner alguna clase de precio a su propio hijo, si no hubiera sido Marco el que estuviera ahí si no un verdadero pervertido ¿Cuál habría sido la suerte de los hermanos? No costaba mucho imaginárselo, aunque al mayor pudiera que no le pasase nada malo el menor habría acabado casi con total seguridad en alguna red de prostitución infantil, ahora sabia de primera mano por que el pecoso se rehusaba a dejarle solo en aquella casa.

Los tramites y las formalidades quedaron para concluirse en los días subsecuentes, todo en el mayor de los secretos, el esposo de la mujer firmaría, ya se encargaría ella de eso, claro que aquella mujer no era idiota y aunque Marco se había negado a soltarle todo el dinero de antemano no había podido zafarse de darle un adelanto, aunque obviamente no le daría el resto hasta concluido el tramite.

.

.

.

.

Aquel día en la playa el rubio le había dicho que los recogería el sábado siguiente, para que tuvieran tiempo de empacar las cosas que necesitaran, no era que tuvieran mucho que realmente les perteneciera pero era mejor no tener que volver a esa casa por motivo alguno, Marco le había advertido actuar como si no supiera nada en aquellos días, después de todo el trámite legal estaba hecho solo para el menor de los D. el mayor iría por su propio pie y no era aconsejable causar escándalo con aquello recién concluida la adopción, acordaron la hora de la mudanza prontamente a una donde solo estuvieran los menores en casa, Sharon había dicho a Ace que Luffy iría a quedarse con un tío por unos días, el sabia la verdad y le odiaba intensamente por querer hacerle idiota, si no hubiera sabido que era Marco jamás habría pretendido siquiera creer aquella mentira.

El rubio llego temprano, como siempre, en menos de una hora ya estaban todas las cosas en el auto de este, habían ido a comer antes de dirigirse a casa y para cuando llegasen a esta era tan tarde que habían decidido deshacer la mudanza al día siguiente, por primera ocasión desde que naciera Luffy había tenido que dormir en una habitación diferente a la de su hermano, aquel había intentado animarle diciendo que siendo un niño grande era normal que tuviera su propia habitación pero este no se lo había tomado demasiado bien, aun así podía notarse que ambos hermanos estaban en mas paz de la que alguna vez hubieran podido estar en su vieja casa.

El domingo había pasado entre planes y risas, había tanto que "cambiar" según los planes de los hermanos que el rubio casi se había sentido como si aquella casa ya no le perteneciera solo a él, era como una lenta invasión que empezaba por la marca del dentífrico y acabaría en el color de las paredes o alguna otra cosa, extrañamente era un sentimiento agradable pero las cosas no se desempacarían solas y a eso de la media tarde los menores por fin le habían pedido las llaves del auto para bajar sus cosas.

La tele había sido dejada encendida en la sala mientras bajaban las cosas de la mudanza, el rostro familiar en las noticias de las 7 apenas si había logrado captar su atención, muerte accidental, un asalto a mano armada, el sonriente rostro de la mujer de aquella fotografía contrastaba gravemente con las imágenes en vivo de un cuerpo ensangrentado y mutilado, Luffy lo había visto apenas por casualidad mientras los otros dos se entretenían con algo en el auto, cambio el canal con la indiferente pesadumbre de saber que ah muerto tu vecino, aquella mujer bien podría haber sido un extraño para él, su vida ya nunca volvería a estar en aquella obscura casa.

.

.

.

.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

Ya que la primera parte está concluida este fic quedara marcado también como tal, aunque la historia no termina, (el inicio es un extracto de la segunda parte) estaré publicando la segunda parte en un fic aparte debido a que la temática cambia levemente a partir de ahora, muchas gracias a quienes se hayan dado el tiempo a seguir esta historia hasta ahora y aunque no ah sido tan triste como había prometido en inicio es porque eh decidido cortarla aquí por ahora, ya les daré mayores tristezas en la segunda parte(?) si es que se sirven de seguirme a ella xD pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son altamente apreciados y valorados.


End file.
